The Cursed
by Michelle18
Summary: It's senior year and it's now or never. One will declare love and the other must decide to let go or bring them all down in flames. Love is a gift but it can also be a curse. Warning! Read at own risk!
1. Prologue

**The Cursed**

Prologue

A lone teenage boy kneeled at the entrance of a room. He was here on a mission. He was in love. Nothing could have stopped him from seeking this meeting.

Not Shigure or his arch rival.

Not common sense or sense of self preservation.

He was going to be a senior and time was short.

If he was going to date Tohru Honda then he had to do it and soon, preferably now.

Akito may say no and be angry but that was a chance he was willing to take. He could survive Akito's wrath and had done so in the past.

He couldn't live knowing he hadn't even had the courage to ask, that he hadn't even tried to be with the one who made him feel so . . . normal.

For her, he would risk being yanked back into the main house, and for her, he would risk never being able to leave Akito's side again.

The door of the room swung open slowly.

"Yuki," a voice of black velvet rubbed the rat's nerves raw, "Come in, to what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

The youth entered the room and shut the door.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket in any way, shape, or form.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Kyo had always known this day would come or rather suspected it since he'd never thought the damn rat would get enough courage to ask her out.

Besides, Akito would never have allowed it.

But the rat had and Akito did allow it for one reason and one reason only: To hurt the cat.

To take away the one person who had ever accepted all the cat's forms with understanding and daresay, love.

Kyo met Yuki's eyes and was surprised to find some regret mixed in with the happiness of Tohru's acceptance. Did Yuki actually feel bad that he could only be with Tohru at the cat's expense?

Kyo mentally shrugged off the question. He really didn't care. What was important was that Tohru was happy.

Being able to read her the way he did, Kyo knew she was and, so while his heart cracked, it didn't break completely.

"Kyo," Tohru inquired hesitantly, "I-ah!"

The cat bopped her lightly and, to the shock of all, smiled tenderly at her.

"We're still friends, no matter what that damn rat might be," Kyo leveled a mild glare at Yuki, "If you have any problems, you can still talk to me."

"Oh," Tohru blinked back tears, "Thank you so much. I'm so very lucky to have a friend like you."

Kyo shrugged and left the couple in peace. He'd given his message to the rat loud and clear.

Tohru was always going to care for him and he for her. She had accepted his other form and nothing the rat could do would change that fact.

And while he would not be allowed to love her, no one could stop him from caring.

Not even Akito.

Yuki watched his rival walk away with something akin to gratitude. The stupid cat could have ruined any chance he had with Tohru by simply being angry or being sad. Tohru would have been torn with guilt, as was her wont, and probably make herself sick as she tried to make it right with the both of them.

"Yuki?" Tohru blushed, still unused to saying his given name. "Are you hungry? I could make dinner."

The prince smiled, "Why don't I give you a hand?"

Tohru beamed.

Kyo found himself on the roof after cleverly avoiding Shigure.

The perverted dog had started to blubber some nonsense about his children growing up.

Kyo lay back on the cool tiles and sighed as he glanced up at the stars.

Things would change now.

Kyo shook his head and, in a practiced move, turned off all his thoughts.

He spent the whole night there, staring at the stars.

The next morning, the trio walked to school together as was their habit. The only difference was Kyo's silence.

"Kyo?" Tohru watched him worriedly, "Are you ok?"

When it didn't look like Kyo was going to answer anytime soon Yuki spoke up, "I'm sure he's fine, Miss Honda."

"But-" Tohru stumbled and had both her arms grabbed to steady her.

"Stop worrying and watch where you're going," Kyo released her instantly and kept walking, "If you're going to worry about somebody try worrying about yourself more, sheesh."

Yuki bit back the smart aleck remark toward the cat and concentrated on his girlfriend.

"Are you all right, Miss Honda?"

Crisis averted, Tohru smiled, "Yuki, I thought you were going to call me Tohru now."

A mild blush claimed his cheeks, "Forgive me . . . Tohru."

Tohru giggled, "Oh, Yuki."

Kyo just continued to zone out.

Strange that a relationship with Tohru would bring about a truce between the rat and cat.

Or maybe not so strange.

They would both do anything to make her happy except actually become friends.

"Kyo."

All three glanced up to see Haru and Momiji coming towards them.

"Tohru!" Momiji bounced to her and held her hand in both of his, "We heard you and Yuki were a date."

"Dating," Haru corrected and took a handful of Kyo's shirt.

The cat and rat went very still as Tohru talked excitedly to Momiji. Hatsuharu never did that to Kyo. It was Yuki he would usually cling to like that.

"Haru?" Yuki questioned, the ox hadn't even greeted him.

Grey eyes turned to him blandly and waited.

"Um," Yuki shifted his feet unused to such a cold response, "Hi?"

Haru nodded in reply and took a small step toward Kyo.

Kyo snapped out of his paralysis and slapped the ox's hand away.

"What are you doing? I'm not Yuki! You dumb ox!"

Haru met the furious red eyes, "Of course you're not Yuki, that's why I like you."

"What!" Both Yuki and Kyo were floored.

"I've always liked you, Kyo," Haru grasped Kyo's arm firmly, "We should talk."

Kyo let himself be pulled away a few feet before he started to struggle. "What are you doing! Let go! You idiot, we're going to be late!"

Haru paused and released the cat, "We'll talk after school then, Momiji."

The rabbit waved a quick good-bye to Tohru and the duo walked off, leaving a very confused cat and rat.

"What was all that about?" Yuki glanced at Kyo.

"Don't ask me," Kyo stormed past the couple, "Ask him."

Yuki kept an eye on the cat for the duration of the class. His feelings were mixed. What does one do when one of your more persistent suitors just stops liking you? And for Kyo of all people?

For while, Haru's affections had always made him uncomfortable, Yuki had taken comfort in knowing at least one person cared so much for him.

Yuki paused in his thoughts, maybe he should just be glad that Haru wasn't heart broken over the news. He didn't know what to think anymore but then Haru had always confused him.

Kyo sat in his chair with the familiar restless energy he had been missing of late.

The cat wasn't angry, just anxious.

_What the hell is he up to now?_ Kyo pondered, _He's crazy if he thinks I am going to wait for his slow ass after school._

Kyo didn't waste anymore time worrying about it. Haru probably would get lost on the way to their meeting place to go home. He wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box sometimes.

The cat tuned back into the lesson and the restless energy settled.

Yuki noticed, though he was dutifully taking notes, and wondered again exactly what Haru wanted from Kyo.

Oddly enough, it was Yuki and Tohru who waited for Haru after school.

Kyo had immediately set off for the dojo.

Ten minutes later and there was still no Haru.

"Do you think he's lost?" Tohru inquired worriedly.

"I'm not sure," Yuki glanced around.

"Yuki! Tohru!" Momiji came around the corner, "I can't stay to talk but Haru said to go on without him. Bye Tohru!"

"Momiji! Wait!" Yuki called in vain.

"I can't! Ha'ri's waiting! Bye Yuki!"

Yuki and Tohru glanced at each other, unsure of what to make of this situation.

"At least he's not lost," Yuki commented softly, "Come, Miss Honda, we should be going.

Tohru nodded, not even noticing the slip in the use of her name. Her thoughts centered on the more mysterious members of the zodiac.

What was going on?

Kyo allowed a smile as his step-father's dojo came into view. Here was a peace that the cat had been missing.

All of the damn rat and Tohru's fawning over each other had sucked all the serenity and left only silence.

But here . . .

His master was here . . .

His father . . .

The door to the dojo slid open and a hopeful expression leaped onto Kyo's face only to turn into a full-fledged glare.

"Kyo," Haru was dressed in the traditional practice robes, "You made it."

Kyo glanced in the direction of the school and then back at Haru, "How did you beat me here?"

"I cut out early," Haru shrugged, "It's important."

"What's important?" Kyo rubbed his forehead, he had not come here to be bothered.

"Kyo."

Kyo's head shot up at the sound of his master's voice.

Kazuma smiled warmly at his adopted son, "So it all makes sense now."

Haru bowed, "I'll be leaving now, master."

Red eyes darted between them confused.

"No, Haru, please stay," Kazuma requested gently, "It's been awhile since we've had a lesson."

Haru was silent as he shook his head and disappeared into the dojo to change.

Kazuma sighed and shrugged at Kyo, "Are you hungry, Kyo, I could make something."

A reluctant smile surfaced as they settled into their old routine.

"You can't cook, master."

"I feel as though I could do it today," Kazuma motioned for his son to enter, "Some curry, maybe?"

Kyo shook his head but didn't lose his smile as he glanced around.

"Where are your students? Don't you have lessons to teach today?"

Kazuma only shook his head and was about to answer when Haru entered in his school uniform.

"Hatsuharu, are you sure you won't reconsider?" The master of the dojo was insistent, if gently so.

"I'm not leaving but neither will I stay," Haru announced aloofly.

Kazuma and Kyo could only watch as Haru went as far as the porch before sitting.

Kyo went up to the ox curiously, "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Hatori," Haru tilted his head back and closed his eyes, "Don't waste time, Kyo."

Kyo frowned and opened his mouth to demand some answers, when Kazuma placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He's right, Kyo, let's not waste time fighting."

Kyo let himself be guided by his master when the smell of smoke filled the air.

The cat dashed into the kitchen to find a pot of some foreign substance smoking ominously.

Kyo snatched the pot from the stove and dumped it into the sink.

"Kyo," his master took his hands after finding some burn cream, "You should know better than to grab a pot without a potholder."

"You should know better than to leave something on the stove unattended," was the cat's miserable reply, "How long has that been there?"

His master paused thoughtfully, "I believe I put that on before Haru arrived."

Kyo sighed at the burn cream did it's job, "Figures."

Kazuma smiled, "How about some tea? I can handle tea."

"You could burn water, master," Kyo went to the cupboard and pulled out a kettle, "I'll make it."

Unbeknownst to the two inside, Haru smiled.

Kyo exchanged a rather reluctant good-bye with his master.

Today had been a rare day where they had the whole day to themselves with no interruptions.

And now it was over.

Kyo put his hands into his pockets and started the lonely trek home when he stopped.

Just ahead a car was pulling up to the dojo and it's headlights illuminated a figure.

"It couldn't be . . ." Kyo ran up to the figure who was reaching for the door handle, "Haru?"

The figure paused before slowly turning to the cat, "Yes, Kyo."

"You've been here all day!" Came the surprised conclusion.

The window rolled down on the passenger side.

"Haru, are you getting in or not?" Came Hatori's tired voice, "Kyo. Would you like a ride since I'm here?"

Haru opened the door and motioned for the cat to enter.

Kyo just stood there, dumbfounded.

Hatori sighed and rolled up the window.

In the end, Haru ended up stuffing the cat into the front seat and then he got into the back.

Hatori had lifted a brow at this but said nothing as he drove them home.

When Shigure's house came into view, Kyo hopped out and waited for Haru to climb into the front seat.

He didn't.

The car drove away.

Shigure cracked open the door, he'd thought he had heard a car but the only thing he saw was Kyo staring into space.

"Well, it's about time you got home," he folded his hands into his kimono.

"What do you care?" Kyo stuck his hands in his pockets and headed into the house.

"Now, Kyo, what kind of guardian would I be if I didn't?" Shigure gave him a wounded look.

Kyo ignored him and bypassed everyone to go to his room.

Today's events had confused him.

Haru had ambushed him that morning saying they needed to talk but the talk had never seen the light of day.

Then he'd shown up at the dojo, which was mysteriously empty for a week day.

Then Hatori didn't show up to pick him up until way late.

Kyo was going to have a talk with Haru.

End of Chapter One

AN: I've missed this! Thank you so much! Michelle


	3. Chapter Two A Note?

**Chapter Two**

The next day at school proved a testament to Kyo's patience.

Getting up earlier, for him anyway, and leaving the house before Yuki and Tohru was a mistake. Haru always arrived at school with Momiji about the same time Yuki did, whether or not that was intentional, Kyo didn't know.

What Kyo knew was now he was at school earlier than he had ever been and probably end up a pacing wreck by the time his cousin decided to make an appearance. Because knowing his cousin, Haru was as like to get lost as he was to actually make it. Maybe that was why he always came with Momiji.

Ah hell, what did he care about the ox's habits anyway?

Except that they were changing to include him.

"Kyo."

The cat nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Why are you here so early?" Haru tilted his head, the infamous white hair shifted and made Kyo think of mad scientists. Ones who studied things they didn't quite understand but were willing to dissect to find out. It didn't help when Haru seemed to zoom in and was a breath away. "Kyo? What's wrong?"

His voice was concerned though his expression aloof. So close, however, Kyo could see the slightest crease of brow, and the softening of eye. Had Kyo been in cat form his back would have been arched defensively and his fur on end . . . But he wouldn't have been hissing.

Kyo took a step back to distance himself, "Nothing's wrong. I was just surprised to see you here- Why are you here?"

Haru's lips quirked as he dropped a hip, "I have to go to school, Kyo."

The cat blinked at him before glaring.

"Never so early, Haru."

Amusement sparked in the ox's gray eyes though only one side of his mouth lifted fractionally, "Neither do you."

Kyo sniffed and nodded. He had a point. He cocked his leg into a more relaxed standing position.

"Walk with me."

With a shrug, Kyo complied and they walked in a comfortable silence. Oddly enough he found himself relaxing in the other teen's presence. It shouldn't have been so surprising. Hatsuharu could be and often was the most low-key mellow members of the zodiac . . . When he wasn't black.

Haru paused in front of a locker and slipped a note through the slot.

"Love letter?" Kyo raised a brow.

Haru paused thoughtfully and seemed awfully amused all of a sudden though his expression hadn't changed.

"Why? Do you want one?" He stuck his hands into his pockets and continued his stroll despite the question marks floating around the cat's head.

"No . . ." Kyo glanced at the locker confused when he realized something very important.

It was HIS locker!'

"What the hell did you put in my locker!" Kyo was torn between going after the letter and simply going after the source.

The ox stopped half-way down the hallway and turned slightly to glance at the cat with his head at an angle. "Don't worry, Kyo, next time I'll make it a love letter."

Kyo was forced to swallow his fury as an influx of fellow students entered the halls. He did not want them to know what Haru had just said and they would know if he screamed at his cousin the way he so desperately wanted to at the moment.

"Uh-huh. I see. I get it," Haru nodded to himself.

"You. Get. What!" Kyo ground his teeth.

"Not now, Kyo," Haru dismissed him, "Thursday."

"No! Right now!" Kyo charged the frustrating ox but Haru stepped into the crowd and was gone. He whipped around unable to believe that someone as unique as Haru could just disappear so completely and easily.

"Kyo?"

Tohru and Yuki appeared from the crowd and then Kyo remembered the reason he'd come to school so early to begin with: To talk to Haru and find out what the hell was going on.

"I was talking to Haru," Kyo was relieved when the anxiety left Tohru's face. He wasn't sure about the interest of Yuki's however.

"What did he want?" The rat was direct.

"The hell if I know," Kyo avoided the rat's probing glance out of habit,

"You said you talked?" Tohru inquired softly.

"Yeah," Kyo shrugged, "We should get to class."

"I've never known you to be so eager to learn," Yuki narrowed his eyes.

"What are you saying? I'm stupid?" Kyo's fangs made an appearance.

"You said it, not I," Yuki was smug.

_Stupid cat._

_Damn rat!_

The words resonated between them as vivid as if they had said them aloud. Toru glanced between them worried. Age old resentment shone clearly as the two faced off. A lifetime of hate could not be erased or ignored no matter how much they might have changed.

"What interesting sparks," Hana appeared, there was no other way to explain her sudden entrance, next to Tohru. "Something has changed."

The tension broke and Kyo stiffened for where Hanajima went-

"So what's all the ruckus, orange top?" Ou planted her elbow in Kyo's head.

-the yankee was never too far behind.

Kyo hissed at her, "Why do you always ask me? Maybe, I'm the innocent one here!"

"Your aura is . . ." Hana trailed off ominously, "Tohru, might we talk alone."

"What about my aura!" Kyo was cut off by the blonde.

"Yeah, a talk alone is just what we need," Arisa stopped Yuki with a look, "Just us girls."

"U-um, okay," Tohru was guided away.

Yuki watched helplessly and then turned to Kyo, the incident before forgotten.

"Stupid girls," Kyo harrumphed and ducked into the classroom.

The prince sighed and followed, class would start soon enough and then maybe he could have a talk with Haru at lunch since talking with Kyo was obviously out of the question.

Class was uneventful, except for the usual squabbles.

Kyo threw himself into his work and that's when he remembered the note. He'd forgotten all about it when he ran into Yuki. He gripped his pen tightly and ignored the muscle ticking in his jaw. He wasn't going to think about it now.

Later.

Maybe at lunch.

Yuki, on the other hand, was distracted by Tohru. She seemed very nervous and he wondered what her friends had wanted to speak to her about.

So it wasn't surprising that when they were excused for lunch, Kyo took off for his locker and Yuki made a beeline for Tohru. . .

. . . Only to be thwarted by her friends.

"Come on, Prince," the imposing blonde cracked her knuckles, "I think it's time we had a little talk."

"Now, Ou," Tohru pleaded.

"Yes, a talk," Hana echoed, "Tohru, it must be done. Kyoko would have done the same."

"You're damn right she would have," a determined gleam entered Arisa's eyes, "So we'll stand in her place."

"Yes, for Kyoko."

Yuki had the sudden feeling of doom. It was like he was meeting Tohru's parents for the first time. Unsure how to react to the inquisition, Yuki did the only thing he could, he braced for the worst. All thoughts of Kyo and Haru evaporated like mist on a hot summer day.

Kyo tore apart his locker, nearly dumping everything on the floor in his search. He snatched up the folded paper eagerly. A fierce grin of triumph lit Kyo's face as he unfolded the note.

**Kyo, the dojo. Thursday. Be there. Haru**

Puzzled, Kyo slipped the note into his back pocket. Now that he thought about it, Haru had mentioned Thursday earlier.

Mystery of the letter solved, the cat was at a bit of a loss. Haru wanted to met with him. But why wait? Why didn't he just say what he wanted to that morning? When they were alone?

Kyo scanned the crowd for someone he'd never thought he'd ever willingly seek out.

Yuki.

Haru could usually be found somewhere close to Yuki at lunch time.

Kyo became annoyed at the thought, though, Haru had always had a strange relationship with the rat. Ever since they were kids studying martial arts together and the ox had his epiphany that Yuki wasn't so bad after all.

It had been a turning point.

He had lost an ally in the 'I hate Yuki' club and their friendship had almost ended on the spot. Almost being the operative word. It didn't help when the dumb ox insisted that one day the cat and rat would be friends.

He remembered distinctly telling Haru that if he thought that then he was crazy. Then Haru had given him this look, like he was considering something, and nodded.

Kyo paused in the hallway and glanced out of the window.

"_Ok, Kyo," a small Hatsuharu in formal robes nodded, "I won't bring it up again."_

_A suspicious small Kyo eyed the ox wearily, "Good."_

And from then on, Haru had his odd fixation. Their friendship was never the same and they talked less and less. Until the only place they talked at all was at the dojo and, even that, was not what they once had.

Kyo blinked, there . . .

On the school grounds under a tree was Haru and, bonus, Yuki was nowhere in sight. He turned from the window when the bell rang.

Lunch was over.

Kyo returned to the window to see his cousin slowly getting to his feet. He hadn't though about that incident in years and he couldn't help but wonder what Haru had decided all those years ago.

He'd also wonder what the hell had possessed him to zone out for the entire lunch period.

The yankee wasn't the only one who got cranky when she didn't eat.

After school then, Kyo promised himself, he'd find out everything after school. He entered the classroom and found himself glancing curiously at Yuki who was pale and shaking.

Okay, that wasn't quite true.

He'd noticed Tohru glancing at Yuki with worry and a pleading expression. He had turned to glare at the rat when he noticed the rat's condition.

Yuki didn't look hurt, just spooked.  
Kyo felt a moment of curiosity and then stomped it down ruthlessly. He had enough mystery in his life at the moment without including his rival in the mix.

When the day ended, Kyo found himself lingering by the school entrance for Haru but, as always, he ended up with Yuki and Tohru.

"Waiting for Haru?" Yuki glanced around nervously, he for one wasn't terribly fond of waiting around today.

Put on the spot, Kyo denied it and stomped ahead of the couple. He could help glancing back, though, but his odd cousin was nowhere to be seen.

End of Chapter Two

AN: Sorry about the delay in update. I had to change comps and then they weren't compatible so I had to retype the entire chapter. Anyway, thanks for the reviews so far! Michelle


	4. Chapter Three The Dojo

**Chapter Three**

The next morning, thankfully, was Thursday and Kyo was once again at school at the same ungodly hour. Only Haru was nowhere to be seen to be seen. Not that he had seen Haru first the day before but that wasn't the point. The point was Haru was there then and now he wasn't.

Kyo stuck his hands into his pockets and headed for the roof. It shouldn't be a problem to spot a certain head of white hair from there. He watched the entire morning and was disappointed when the ox failed to show up. He searched again at lunch and even went as far as to ask Momiji.

"Haru?" The blond tilted his head and studied him curiously, "Why do you want to know, Kyo?"

"Do you know or not?" Kyo ground his teeth in an effort not to explode, Momiji always rubbed him the wrong way.

"Ja!" The bunny leaned forward conspiratorially, "He's in his thinking place."

"His what?" Red eyes blinked.

"His thinking place," Momiji placed a finger on his chin, "He has one everywhere. He thinks a lot."

Kyo grunted and glanced around, "So where is it?"

Momiji sobered for a moment, "You shouldn't bother him when he's thinking, Kyo, he gets mad."

Kyo narrowed his eyes, "I'm going to get mad if you don't tell me, Momiji."

"Kyo," the blond whined, "Kyo . . . ! Don't tell! Don't tell!"

Kyo bopped the bunny unable to stand anymore.

"Wah! Kyo hit me!"

"Shut up!" Kyo whacked him again.

The bell rang.

"Damn it!" Kyo snarled.

The bunny's tears disappeared instantly, "What's wrong, Kyo?"

"Nothing," the cat ducked his head and stalked off.

"Momiji."

"Haru!" The blond spun delighted, "Kyo's looking for you."

The taller teen glanced off to the side, "Hmmm."

Momiji scampered after him to class.

"Kyo!"

The cat paused and forced his temper down.

Tohru and Yuki watched him curiously, "Where are you going?"

"To the dojo," Kyo nodded his farewell, "I'll see ya later."

Yuki watched him go almost analytically, "He seems more himself."

"What do you mean?" Tohru glanced at him, "Kyo is always Kyo."

"You don't think he's been quiet lately?" Yuki asked as they started on their way home.

"Oh, how presumptuous of me to assume I know Kyo better than you do," Tohru became flustered, "I-"

"No," Yuki stopped her, "You're probably right. I've never taken the time to understand him. All I know for certain is that he hates me . . . And I hate him." He noticed the distressed look on her face and forced himself to smile. "So I guess I'll take your word for it."

"I . . ." She trailed off uncertainly, "He's not always loud, Yuki, just as you're not always quiet. My mom always said, 'No one can be perfect because people are many things while perfect is one. So instead of being perfect just be yourself and you'll do fine.'"

"Your mother was very wise," Yuki mulled over the statement.

"Yes, she was," Tohru beamed.

The doors of the dojo burst open and Kyo scanned the room to find no trace of the monotone teen.

"How loud my son is," Kazuma entered the living area calmly, "Hatsuharu told me you'd be here."

"Where is he?" Kyo snapped and was immediately apologetic, "Forgive my rudeness, master."

Kazuma just ruffled the orange hair on the cat's head, "Forgiven, as for the other, I believed he also said something about detention."

Detention.

Of course, Kyo nodded as the pieces fell into place, Haru had skipped class the other day to beat him there. Momiji mentioned Haru was late to class that day as well.

A troubling thought hit him. Could Haru afford to miss class?

"Come, sit," Kazuma motioned for his son to join him, "Why are you looking for Hatsuharu?"

"He's been driving me crazy," Kyo confided instantly as he dropped into his usual seat. "He's been treating me like Yuki and showing up here. I just want to know what's going on."

"Treating you like Yuki?" Kazuma was puzzled, he honestly had no idea what Kyo was talking about. He had never witnessed any odd behavior from the two.

"He . . ." Kyo chewed his lip, "Okay, not exactly like Yuki but . . . He's been acting different."

Kazuma smiled then, "Haru has always been different. His actions are usually guided by his goals and those can change as easily as the wind since they are only known to himself."

Kyo didn't roll his eyes but he might as well have.

"Kyo."

Master and son glanced up as one to see Haru standing in the doorway.

"Hatsuharu," Kazuma was on his feet and greeting the quiet teen, "Join us today."

Haru nodded but didn't take his eyes off Kyo.

"Hey," the cat glared, "We need to talk."

"Yes, we do," Haru acknowledged, "Here."

He dropped a note into the cat's lap.

Kyo snatched it up, "What's this?"

"You requested it," Haru's lips tilted at the corners, "Remember?"

Kyo opened the letter suspiciously while Kazuma watched with interest.

**Kyo, I love you. Haru**

Kyo was on his feet and in the other teen's face, "You making fun of me!"

"Have I made you angry?" Haru seemed genuinely concerned except for the glint in his eye which the cat caught.

"You're doing this on purpose!" Came the shocked conclusion.

Surprise flashed in his gray eyes for an instant.

Kyo zoom in on him, _He's joking!_

"What's this?" Kazuma picked up the forgotten note.

Kyo panicked and tried to grab it back.

Kazuma deftly avoided him without a care, "We're going to have to work on your speed. . ." He trailed off and eyed the two teens questioningly.

Haru was perfectly bland while Kyo blushed a furious red.

"Should I ask?" He inquired gently.

"He said he wanted it," Haru shrugged.

"I did not!" Kyo turned to his master pleadingly, "He's . . . joking, master, he's lewd like that. . ."

"Kyo," Kazuma oozed understanding, "If this is the lifestyle you choose-"

"See, Kyo," Haru slung an arm around Kyo's shoulders, "He accepts us."

"-then I want you to know I both love and accept you."

Kyo shoved Haru away roughly, "Get off ya sicko! Master, how could you!"

Kazuma hid a smile behind his hand, "Just remember I will always love you no matter what."

Kyo gave an exasperated sigh and turned to Haru who was smiling at him. Really smiling. Not just the slight smile he usually gave but a full curve of the mouth. He was happy.

"I missed you, Kyo."

The cat scoffed and shook his head at the two, "Why? I didn't go anywhere."

Haru lost his smile and Kyo was actually sad to see it go.

"You always make me chase after you, Kyo."

"What? No, I don't-"

"There was our training expedition," Kazuma remembered.

"Well, yes, but-"

"And then you didn't go to New Years."

"Yes- Wait! Whose side are you on!"

"Just showing you where Hatsuharu is coming from," Kazuma patted the ox, "Now, go change and we'll see how you've improved over the years."

Over the course of the next hour, Kazuma watched them with the critical eye of a sensei and the loving eye of a mentor. Both had grown beautifully over the years and their styles had changed to suit them. He was glad to know his teachings had not limited them but gave them the base they needed to start. He was not a master of old strict tradition. Life had not taught him that inflexibility was a death sentence to all good things. It was sad that not everyone in their family could accept this simple truth.

Kyo's fighting style, in many ways, could be compared to his personality: quick, to the point, and defensive in the extreme. He expected attacks from all sides and went for the knockout even if it wasn't always the best idea.

Kazuma was going to have to talk to him about that. Going for the knockout left one vulnerable if one's opponent was quicker, Yuki for example, or able to withstand such blows, like Hatsuharu.

Haru was a solid young man and, when he wasn't caught off guard, could handle most blows without sustaining too much damage. He fought in a straight line, only deviating when his opponent did. He always moved forward, forcing his opponent back or until he himself was knocked back. This could make one feel trapped on an open plain but could also become extremely predictable.

He blinked as Haru randomly tackled Kyo to the ground.

Or maybe not.

He noted with parental approval how fast Kyo was able to break the hold and regain his feet. Interesting. If only he could see Haru fight in his black personality, he would be able to make a more thorough analysis of his fighting technique.

"Enough," he was pleased when they stopped instantly, "Some tea, perhaps?"

Haru immediately accepted the offer by sitting at the table and then waited for Kyo to join.

Kyo huffed and dropped into his seat.

Kazuma smiled and served tea.

"Where were you yesterday?" Red eyes slanted over to gray.

"Home. School. Then home, again," Haru sipped his tea.

Kyo narrowed his eyes, "After school, Haru, you didn't go straight home."

The ox scooted closer to the cat, "You waited for me?"

The cat eyed him wearily but didn't move, "No."

Haru smiled that smile again, which showed he knew his orange-haired cousin wasn't being exactly truthful.

Kyo just continued to eye him. He was happy again but why? He sure as hell didn't know.

"This brings back memories." The teens turned to their master. "You two used to be inseparable when you were at the dojo," he remembered aloud, "You even used to hold hands."

Haru nodded, it was a fond memory of Kyo.

Kyo turned a bright red, "We did not. I just took him to the bathroom because he always got lost!"

"I used to have a bad sense of direction," Haru agreed.

"What do you mean 'used to'?" Kyo retorted.

Kazuma ended the spat by simply pouring more tea, "Perhaps you should explain why the dojo is empty on a week day again."

Kyo's attention snapped to Haru who sighed and replaced his cup on the saucer.

"I went to Akito-" Kyo stiffened, "-and requested to resume my lessons with master. He agreed."

Kyo's eyes darted between them, "I don't understand."

Kazuma took up the slack when Haru seemed content to leave it at that, "Akito ordered long ago that once a member of the zodiac was to be trained at the dojo, it was to be done in isolation. Only other zodiac members would be allowed to attend such lessons. Akito doesn't like to share."

Kyo glanced at Haru, still not quite understanding what this had to do with him. Sure, he'd never heard of this rule before but it made sense. In the past he had shared lessons with Haru and even Kagura with no one else around otherwise he would have to wait for a lesson. After his master's other lessons for the day . . .

"Oh," Kyo blinked, "I didn't know."

The cat didn't get the special treatment the rest of the zodiac received. When they wanted a lesson then his master had to reschedule all his classes to accommodate them. The cat had to wait for scraps of time after his master was exhausted from teaching all day. He'd been getting the shitty end of the stick for years. He just hadn't realized it.

Kyo's head went down and his hands fisted.

A hand settled on his shoulder, "I told him I wanted to train." The stoic teen remarked softy, "I didn't say for how long."

Surprise lifted the cat's head as the unspoken offer drifted through the air. Hatsuharu Sohma was offering himself as a cover for the cat to spend as much time with his master as he wanted. He wanted to be mad at him. For sticking his nose in his business. For pitying him like that. For being stupid enough to put himself on Akito's warpath if he ever found out . . .

But he couldn't be mad . . .

His master had always been the one good thing in his life that couldn't be taken away. Kazuma wouldn't allow it and no one was better than his master.

Time, however, was scarce. He was a senior this year, his last year of freedom, and, at his master's insistence, he lived with Shigure. Between school and his master's lessons they didn't spend nearly enough time together and . . .

Tears pricked at his eyes so he covered them.

"You shouldn't do this . . ."

"I want to," Haru stated simply, "You deserve to be happy too."

"But Akito . . . Don't be stupid, Haru." Anger drove back the prickling sensation, "Akito's going to be pissed if he finds out."

"That's if he find out."

"Haru-"

"Kyo," Haru was suddenly an inch away, "This can stop at anytime. You decide. Excuse me, master." He bowed his respect and left the room.

Kazuma hugged Kyo, freeing him of his manly restrictions, and only then did he release one tear.

"Kyo," was all he had to say.

"Why is he doing this? Akito's going to . . . Do something horrible to him. No one can be nice to the cat."

"He wants you to be happy," Kazuma stated softly, "Beyond that, Haru's motive are his own."

Kyo pushed away, "He's risking too much."

"It's his choice, besides, I'd enjoy spending some time with you," Kazuma patted his hand, "My son grows tall and changes so much. I miss him."

Kyo gave him a tired smile, "I miss you, too, master."

Kyo found Haru sitting on the porch in his school uniform.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Kyo sat next to him.

"You were supposed to be happy," he was frowning, his brows contrasting sharply with his hair.

"I was," Kyo glanced at a far off spot on the horizon. Haru's gaze shifted then and Kyo could feel the disbelief pouring off the ox. He rolled his eyes and became irritated that he had to reassure the other teen. Wasn't his word enough?

He locked eyes with Haru, "I appreciate your offer but you can't keep up this charade forever and I don't want to be the reason Akito banished you or something."

Kyo nodded satisfied that he'd ended a potentially addictive and dangerous habit before it started.

Something shifted in those gray eyes, however, that said otherwise.

Kyo missed it as he leaned back onto his arms, "Why are you so focused on me, anyway? Aren't you in love with Yuki or something?"

Haru sighed and just fell onto the floor with a thump, "Not for many years."

Kyo arched an orange brow with blatant disbelief.

"Don't get me wrong, Kyo, I will always love Yuki like I will always love you-"

"What!"

"-but the kind of love you speak of ended when I was ten and I discovered girls," his gray eyes drifted shut and a very male smile crossed his lips, "Hmm, girls."

Kyo just grunted, "I always thought Yuki was kinda girly."

Teeth flashed in Haru's smile for a split second, "You never see him the way I do."

"I never wanted to," Kyo waggled his eyebrows, surprising a laugh out of the younger teen which was more of an amused humph than anything.

Kyo allowed himself a brief chuckle, pleased with the insult to Yuki.

God, they hadn't done this in years . . . He hadn't noticed how much it bothered him when Haru wanted to spend time with Yuki instead of him. Childish jealousy? Hell, yes, scores of it, and every moment of it justified. Haru had been his friend first and Yuki never appreciated him anyway.

"Maybe we were twins separated at birth in another life," Haru announced suddenly.

"What?" Kyo frowned and smiled at the same time, "Come on, get up." He pulled the ox to his feet and moved him to stand directly in front of him. Then he bopped him.

Haru blinked.

"There," the cat nodded, "Now, come to dinner."

Now, Haru was puzzled and amused all at once. "I have to be whacked to come to dinner?"

"Don't be stupid," Kyo started walking, "You deserved it."

Haru harrumphed and stuck his hands in his pockets.

Kazuma picked up the phone in the dojo, "Hatori, please."

"Hello."

"Yes, Hatsuharu will not need a ride home from the dojo today."

"Oh?" Hatori leaned back into his chair, "And why is that?"

"He just left."

"What?" He sat up alarmed, "Where did he go?"

"Shigure's I believe."

". . ." Hatori already had his lab jacket on, if he left now he could catch the ox before he got lost and save himself an entire night of searching.

"Kyo invited him to dinner," Kazuma continued pleasantly.

Hatori's sigh of relief was almost audible over the phone, "Kyo's with him, then."

"Yes," Kazuma nodded, "Have a good day."

"You as well," Hatori hung up the phone.

"Who's with the cat?" A dark voice cut the air as subtly as a scalpel in flesh.

The dragon picked up his files calmly and turned to face the head of their family. "Haru was invited to dinner at Shigure's. Kyo is acting as an escort."

The head was quiet before finally drifting away.

"The cat had found himself a use. . . Turn on the heater, Hatori, hell is about to freeze over."

End of Chapter Three


	5. Chapter Four A Couple?

**Chapter Four**

The duo arrived at their chosen destination with little trouble. The trip had taken considerably less time than usual, or at least it seemed to . . .

Kazuma was right, it was like old times.

"Well, well," Shigure appeared at the door, "Haru."

"Sensei," Haru nodded and continued to follow Kyo into the house.

"Yuki! Haru's here!"

Kyo cringed and was very tempted to grab the ox and run before the rat could make an appearance. He didn't get an answer for Haru's odd fixation, how it started and the reason it ended, and he didn't want to lose his friend again so soon.

"Hi, Haru," Yuki's resigned voice came from behind them.

"'Sup?"

Red eyes studied gray carefully and was surprised to find that the ox was just as resigned at the impromptu meeting as the rat.

"Hey," Kyo hit his arm, "Let's go." He nodded and followed. Shigure and Yuki just watched them go up the stairs to disappear into the cat's room.

"He's not here to see you?" The novelist arched a brow in the rat's direction.

"I suppose not," Yuki shrugged, somewhat puzzled and returned to the kitchen to assist Tohru as was his new habit.

The canine lingered by the stairs, his eyes slightly narrowed at the corners as he pondered the only way a writer could: With dramatic flare and passion! He smiled and went back to his computer, so Haru had switched targets had he? Well, he had to give the younger points for tenacity.

The writer paused, that is . . . If that's what Haru was really after. He had never believed the youth was interested in Yuki the way he had claimed but hadn't said anything since such things usually ended up with amusing consequences.

So the charade was over . . . Or merely switching characters. . .

Dinner proved to be as entertaining as Shigure could have hoped and he didn't even have to lift a finger to start the commotion. The old rivalry asserted itself and then it was on.

It had started simply enough with Kyo and Haru seemingly having a deep conversation with nothing more than gestures, facial expressions, and the fewest words possible. Yuki, feeling oddly left out, had actually attempted to start a conversation with the ox several times only to receive nods and one word replies.

Shigure watched with amusement. Kyo was obviously annoyed by Yuki's attempts to draw Haru's attention and would thump his hand on the table it back. So they would compete even on this level, huh.

An explosion was imminent.

"Why don't you leave him alone?" Kyo was suddenly glued to the ox's side, "He doesn't want to talk to you."

Everyone glanced at Haru for confirmation.

"Mmm."

"See," Kyo leaned back triumphant.

Yuki narrowed his eyes, "That was neither an agreement nor a disagreement."

Tohru glanced between them nervously.

"You can't stand it, can you?" Kyo smirked.

"Stand what?" Yuki locked eyes with him.

"That Haru is here to see me."

Yuki's eyes darkened and forced a smile.

"Ah, the jealous love of the forgotten," Shigure waxed poetically, "And, look, in his jealous rage he had forgotten his newly won flower. Oh, only if Ayaa was here. Surely he'd know what to do."

"CALL HIM AND YOU'RE DEAD!" Yuki and Kyo stood over him ominously.

Shigure put the phone down and retreated quickly.

Unfortunately, this left the cat and rat to glare at each other.

"Admit it. You're jealous of me. I'm going to make you admit it."

"There's nothing to be jealous of."

Tohru sighed, "And they were doing so well."

"Yes, I guess, in the end this is what it'll always come down to," Shigure leaned back to observe his handiwork. Or rather the effect his handiwork was having on a certain individual.

Hatsuharu got to his feet, "Yuki."

Yuki turned with a small smile while flames appeared around Kyo.

"You used to confuse me," a corner of Haru's mouth lifted.

"About what?"

"Don't worry. I figured it out when I was ten."

There was exactly ten seconds of confused silence when Kyo doubled over with laughter. Everyone glanced between them with question marks floating around their heads.

"What did you figure out?" Yuki was still pleasant though unsure.

Kyo laughed harder, "You . . . don't want . . . to know."

A corner of his mouth lifted, "You think so?"

"I know so."

"Kyo," Haru took the other teen's arm, "Come on."

"What?" Kyo was dragged away, "What are you doing? Let go! Damn it, Haru . . ." Their voices trailed off.

Yuki reluctantly retook his seat.

"Well, that was different," Shigure quipped, "Now, maybe we can finish our meal that Tohru worked so hard to prepare."

"Yes, forgive me," Yuki turned to her, "The meal is delicious."

"Delicious?" Shigure shook his head, "You mean superb! A masterpiece! A culinary genius is what she is! She should be married instantly-"

A cold glare stopped his words.

"It's just a simple recipe," Tohru declined the praise humbly, she'd gotten used to his over the top flattery.

"It's a bit more than that, Ms. Honda," Yuki dropped the glare for a smile.

A blush burned her cheeks, "Oh."

"That was great!" Kyo collapsed the grass, "You got him so good and he didn't even get it."

Haru had his hands in his pockets and a rare superior look about him. This annoyed Kyo and he swung his legs around, capturing the other teen about the knees. The ox hit the ground with a surprised humph.

"There that's better," the cat stretched, "You know, you're defense sucks."

"Ow," Haru adjusted himself into a more comfortable position, "You could just tell me."

"I just did," Kyo rolled his eyes, "What's this 'thinking place' thing about?"

"'Thinking place?'" He blinked.

"Momiji said-"

"Ah, Momiji," he closed his eyes, "That's just something I told him so he wouldn't follow me. He can be annoying sometimes."

Kyo huffed his agreement.

"Would you spar with me?"

The orange head tilted to the side, "Now?"

"No," the white head tilted, "Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"What?" Kyo sat up, "You're still going to take lessons?"

"I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to train," gray eyes were at half-mast, "Will you be my sparring partner?"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you're not doing this for me."

Haru sat up, "I'm not doing this for you."

Red eyes were shrewd as they studied his quiet friend, "I guess."

Haru smiled.

Over the course of the next two weeks Haru and Kyo were almost inseparable. They ate lunch together, hung out together, and went to the dojo two times a week.

Not that they didn't fight.

"I can't believe you failed half your classes."

Haru leveled a mild glare at him, "I didn't fail. I'll make up the work before the terms over."

"Make up the work?" Kyo examined the report card and discovered that all the classes declared missing and/or incomplete assignments. "What do you do? Zone out for half your classes?"

Haru glared and Kyo tensed in anticipation of Black Haru but the ox turned his back to him and left without a word.

Kyo had to hunt him down after school, "Hey!"

"I'm not stupid, Kyo," the teen was close to snapping.

"I didn't say you were stupid, stupid," Kyo rolled his eyes and bopped him. "Come on, Master will wonder where we are."

On another occasion.

"What's wrong?" Haru's gray eyes were full of concern as he reached out to grasp Kyo's shirt only to have his hand slapped away.

"Why do you have to be so touchy?" Red eyes darted around for witnesses and satisfied that they were alone turned to gray, "I'm not Yuki."

"I know-"

"No, you don't," Kyo ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "You don't have to hang on to me. I'm not going anywhere."

Haru was silent.

"Look, just . . . Cut down the physical contact, okay." The he stomped off and was gone.

After that, the ox had taken special care to give the cat his space and, though it was a remarkable improvement, the cat could have used a bit more. Haru went from physically holding onto Kyo to merely standing close enough for their shirts to brush or the rim of their shoes to touch.

It seemed the ox was incapable of just not touching.

Kyo accepted this the day when they were laying perpendicularly on the ground and Haru's boot was touching his pant leg.

The only time Haru didn't do this was when he was lost in thought. Then the world ceased to exist and those gray eyes glazed over, impossible to read.

"Kyo, may I have a word?" Shigure leaned into the cat's room.

Kyo eyed him warily before assenting.

Shigure wandered in with a smile, "So what's going on with Haru?"

An orange brow arched, "He's ok."

"Hmm, ok, let me ask another way," Shigure leaned in conspiratorially, "How are you guys doing?"

"We're fine," Kyo shrugged dismissively.

"Oh dear, I forgot you were so dense," Shigure ignored the sudden tensing of the young man next to him, "How are you . . . Together?"

"We're-"

"We're not together," Haru remarked dryly from the doorway, "Just friends."

"Oh, I see," Shigure was mildly disappointed from having his teasing session cut short, "Well, if that ever changes let me know. A writer must research."

The dog fled.

Kyo was confused, "What the hell is he going on about now?"

Haru sighed, "He thought we were a couple."

"A couple of what?" Kyo demanded.

Haru sat down next to him and just waited. His shirt gaped open with the motion and didn't go unnoticed though it was ignored.

"You mean . . ." Red eyes burned a path to the door, "I'll kill him."

Haru shook his head slightly and smiled, "You have the most unique eyes."

"What?" Said red eyes widened as his chin was turned to met somber gray.

"You have the most beautiful red eyes," amusement sparked in those gray eyes lightening them to silver as his thumb stroked the other's cheek in an idle caress. "I've never seen eyes like yours anywhere else."

It was the amusement that saved him from a rather violent beating.

"You don't mean it," Kyo watched those silver eyes flash, "Why do you joke like this? Do you want people to think you're into guys?"

"People think what they want," silver turned to steel, "Who am I to say otherwise?"

Kyo gripped the boy's hand, holding his chin. "The one person who should say something."

"They leave you alone if they think it's true," Haru leaned in dangerously close, "And it's fun."

"You're full of shit," Kyo snarled, "All talk. You'd never do anything-"

His words were cut off as Haru took advantage of his grip to close the small distance between them and kissed him.

**End of Chapter Four**

AN: Well, I guess it's time to introduce myself. This is my first yaoi and any feedback would be welcome. If anything comes off as unrealistic . . . I'm new to this anime so I'm open. Thank you for those who have already reviewed. Much appreciated! Thank you, Michelle


	6. Chapter Five Lost

**Chapter Five**

Shock.

It was this emotion that kept Kyo immobile while Haru proceeded to kiss him thoroughly with all the confidence in the world. The touch of tongue made him jerk and then hands held him still while he wondered when he'd opened his mouth . . .

When his eyes had drifted shut . . . when he started to kiss back . . . He shivered and he felt his eyes roll back into his head and he clutched at the warm body causing those wonderful sensations.

Hard muscles yielded under his fingertips and his eyes flew open to see him.

Haru.

Kissing him.

Kyo shoved the other teen away hard and the force sent him tumbling off the into the nightstand with a sickening crack.

"Ow."

Kyo touched his lips as his heart pounded in his chest. Haru had just kissed him . . . and he had liked it . . . ?

"My head hurts," the ox sat up clutching his head, "What happened?"

"You went black on me," Kyo realized and that explained everything. Shigure must have pissed him off and then he had unwittingly made the ox snap. But that didn't explain his reaction to the other boy's kiss. Then again, Haru used to have a girlfriend and probably learned to kiss with her. . . To kiss very well with her . . . extremely well. . .

"Kyo?"

He blinked at the white-haired teen.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Kyo cleared his throat, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Haru shrugged and got to his feet, "I should go. Got homework."

"Ok," Kyo walked him to the door.

"Til tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Kyo nodded and then beat a hasty path to the roof. He had some thinking to do.

Kyo went to school the next morning, troubled and distracted. He put all the blame on Black Haru. White Haru would never do such a thing . . . Without permission . . .?

Okay, he didn't really know what Haru was capable of in that department but, surely, only Black Haru was so bold as to take his first kiss. Another thing was he really couldn't talk to the other teen about what happened unless he was black 'cause White Haru didn't even know what happened.

He was in quite a predicament and he knew it.

The tension only increased when Haru failed to show up for school and everyone kept asking him where the ox was . . .

"He probably got lost," he answered Momiji who had revealed Haru hadn't even made it home the day before.

Momiji shook his head, "No, he knows how to get to Shigure's and back."

"Well, then, how should I know," Kyo became worried.

"Kyo-"

"I don't know!" Kyo stormed off.

The next day proved more of the same, except Hatori came by to ask where the ox had gone.

"He told me he had homework," Kyo crossed his arms, "I thought he went home."

"He didn't," Hatori rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I guess he'll show up when he's ready."

Then Hatori left.

Kyo became anxious and he didn't like being anxious. He was going to have to find Haru whether he liked it or not.

The next day both teens were missing.

Kyo combed the streets, eyes and ears pricked for any sign of his missing cousin. He searched every side street and dark alley on the way to Sohma House. Then he searched the next set of side streets and it wasn't until he almost got lost himself that he found Haru in front of a bus directory of all things.

"Haru?"

The white head turned, "Kyo, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you stupid," Kyo bopped him, "Where the hell have you been?"

Gray eyes drifted to the side, tired and sad, "Nowhere."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kyo touched the other teen's arm.

Haru met his eyes reluctantly, "Nothing."

"Haru," Kyo glanced off to the side, "You can talk to me, you know, I'll listen."

Silence invaded the space between them and then a hand came up to grasp the back of Kyo's shirt. He stiffened but didn't move away.

"I went to see Rin." Kyo tried to turn but was stopped when Haru put his forehead on the cat's shoulder, "She . . . doesn't need me."

Kyo clenched his jaw and glanced around, noting the people here and there.

"Look, Rin's . . . a bitch."

Haru flinched away from the cat with shock, "What?"

"She's a bitch," Kyo turned to him calmly, "I think you're the only one who doesn't think so and, as for needing you . . ." Red eyes rolled, "You're my friend. I need you." Haru's eyes were so wide and touched that Kyo had to turn away. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Haru didn't smile though his eyes did, "This part of the city is a mystery to me."

"You're lost, why am I not surprised," Kyo shook his head, "Follow me."

"_Follow me," a young Kyo took his hand, "I can't believe you can't find the bathroom."_

"Hey," Kyo whacked him hard, "Don't zone out on me! This is probably the reason you got lost to begin with." The cat didn't grab his hand but pulled him by his shirt sleeve. "You're not going to get lost when I'm here, you got that."

Haru smiled and caught up with him, "I wasn't sure anymore."

Kyo flicked a glance at him.

"Thank you, Kyo."

"For what?" He grunted when the ox only continued to smile.

"For being Kyo," Haru spun on his heel and shoved the cat into an alley.

Caught off guard, Kyo stumbled and was then slammed into the wall. He opened his mouth to yell only to have it covered. He swallowed and panic swelled in his throat as he became aware of the fact that Haru was taller then him and was using that long hard body to pin him to the wall. He could feel every line of the other boy's body and then, as suddenly as it had begun, it was over.

"I don't think he saw us," Haru peeked around the corner into the street.

His heart pounded, what had Haru done to him?

"Who?"

"The cop," Haru glanced at him, "I can get away with walking around on a school day if I keep my head down and they don't look too closely."

Kyo blinked, "Right and you slammed me into a wall because?"

"You can take it. I believe in you."

The cat sighed and straightened his clothing, "When did you get so tall?"

"A mystery," Haru shrugged, "We should stick to alleys and avoid big cop hang outs."

Kyo glanced around the alley skeptically and nodded. It would be a little difficult to navigate but he knew the general direction so they could probably make it back to Shigure's without too much trouble.

"Kagura doesn't bother you too much anymore, does she?"

Orange brows lowered, "No."

"Hmm."

Then they walked, both secretly relieved and glad to be in the other's presence.

Yuki and Tohru came home to find the two boys sleeping on the porch.

Haru, exhausted from wandering nonstop for two days, had fallen asleep upright with his back against the wall with one leg straight out and the other bent at the knee.

Kyo, exhausted from worrying about Haru and thinking about the kiss, had fallen asleep right next to the ox.

Yuki covered Tohru's eyes as he turned red.

Kyo must have started off leaning onto Haru's shoulder for a pillow but had slipped and ended up half-curled into the ox's lap.

"I guess Kyo found Haru," Shigure remarked amused.

"Yes," Yuki ushered Tohru into the house.

"Hatsuharu!" Tohru exclaimed, "That's wonderful! Kyo's been so worried." She wandered into the kitchen to start dinner.

"So I see," Yuki took a final glance at them before moving fully into the house.

"Wondering what might have been, Yuki?" Shigure smiled slyly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Yuki was bland and dismissive.

"Of course you do," Shigure rested his fan on his lips, "If you're so curious then why don't you ask him? Who knows, he might even give you a straight answer."

Yuki threw him an angry glare and stormed off.

"Interesting," Shigure tapped his fan against his chin, he'd need more evidence before he did anything though.

Kyo purred in his sleep.

It wasn't something he was aware of and something he might never have discovered if he hadn't been in Haru's lap at the moment.

Haru woke up to a pleasant vibrating sensation and opened his eyes to stare with confusion at the orange head that was creating it. He lifted his cousin by the back of his neck and was met with a rather adorable visage of Kyo sleeping.

Haru shook him.

Kyo gasped and those beloved red eyes snapped open, "What are you doing! Let go-" He let go and the cat fell right back into his lap.

Kyo froze and sent the ox a questioning gaze.

"You purr in your sleep, Kyo," He stated simply.

"I do not!" Kyo removed himself from the other's lap.

"You woke me up," Haru's eyes drifted shut, "I don't mind you sleeping on me but if you're going to purr . . ." Heated silver locked onto shocked red, "You might not like my reaction." Silver cooled and he got to his feet slowly. He put his hands behind his head and arched his back into a nice stretch.

"I don't purr," Kyo repeated, he really didn't know how to respond to such a comment.

"Yes, you do," Haru turned and lowered his arms.

Kyo huffed and got to his feet, "Come on, I'm sure Yuki has all of our missing work."

"Hmm."

They disappeared into the house.

Yuki, who did indeed have all their missing work, was annoyed at the sudden demand of it. "Do I even get a thank you?" He muttered and placed the papers on the table.

"Thank you," Haru deadpanned.

"Whatever," Kyo started pulling on the ox, "Come on, we'll do our work in the room."

"Haru, may I have a word or two?" Yuki reached out and grasped the ox's other arm.

"He just missed three days of school," Kyo glared, "He doesn't have time to chat."

"Oh, but he was time for a cat nap?"

Kyo went still, his grip on Haru's arm tightening uncomfortably.

"You did look awfully comfortable together," Yuki's voice was sharp.

Kyo opened his mouth to yell when Haru beat him to the punch, "Jealous?"

Yuki released him, "What? No."

"Oh?" Haru put his hands into his pockets.

"Even if there was something going on, which there isn't, it would be none of your damn business!" Kyo finally succeeded in pulling Haru up the stairs.

"Yuki?"

"Tohru," the rat smiled, all thoughts of his cousins disappeared at the sight of her.

"Are you okay?" She tilted her head concerned.

"Now I am," Yuki took her hand, "We should go on a date."

"O-oh but I need to make dinner-"

"Nonsense. If they get really hungry then they can order in," Yuki tilted her face up, "You do so much for us. Let me treat you for once."

"Yes, seize the moment and all that good stuff," Shigure appeared and guided the teens out the door, "You kids have a good time and Yuki . . ." sly wink, ". . . don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"There isn't anything you wouldn't do," Yuki snipped as the door was shut on them.

"Now, that's done," Shigure turned his eyes upward, "Let's see what the other couple's up to . . ." He snuck stealthily upstairs and put his ear to the door.

" . . . put it here . . ."

" . . . it doesn't go there . . ."

" . . . I want you to put it there . . ."

" . . . Kyo, it doesn't fit . . ."

" . . . then make it fit . . ."

" . . .this doesn't work that way . . ."

" . . . just give it to me . . ."

" . . . no, it's mine . . ."

" . . . now! Haru . . ."

" . . . no . . ."

" . . . damn it . . ."

" . . . oh, I see. It does fit. . ."

" . . . you just need to force it a little . . ."

". . . hmm . . ."

Shigure threw open the door with a shocked speech prepared when it died on his lips. The teens glanced up from the floor where they'd been putting together a puzzle.

"Yes?" Kyo raised an irritated brow.

"Why are you forcing the pieces?" Shigure smiled, covering his suspicions effortlessly.

"Because they warped," Kyo raised the other brow to join the first, "Did you want something?"

"We're ordering in-"

"Is Tohru sick?" Kyo was up and half-way out the door.

Haru just followed him with his eyes.

"No," Shigure studied them curiously, "She went on a date with Yuki."

Suddenly, Haru was on his feet and moving for the cat, "Kyo."

"What?" Kyo avoided the ox's hands by slapping them away.

"I'm hungry."

Kyo rolled his eyes, "Let's see if Tohru made anything before she left."

Shigure tilted his head and then glanced from a pile of papers to the puzzle. "Why aren't you doing your homework?"

The teens paused on the stairs.

"We're in the middle of a project," Haru shrugged, "He just brought extra credit."

"I'll do it later," Kyo dropped a shoulder.

As it turned out, Tohru had put on a pot of rice before Yuki had kidnapped her, so Kyo made rice balls. It was plain but it feed them though he gripped about having to make dinner.

Haru just looked on in amazement, "You can cook?"

Kyo sighed, "Nothing fancy. Why can't you?"

Haru went silent with thought.

Kyo took advantage of the silence to finish the last of his rice balls and placed them neatly onto a platter.

Satisfied, that everything he was willing to do was done, he turned back to the silent teen. "Haru," he regained the ox's attention, "It's a yes or no question."

"Not when the answer is both yes and no," thoughtful gray eyes wandered to the table.

"How can it be both? Either you can or you can't," Kyo was cross.

Haru sat down and picked up a rice ball, "Depends on the subject matter."

"What?"

"What?"

"Whatever," Kyo picked up his own rice ball.

Haru bit into his, "Mmm."

Kyo rolled his eyes, "They're not that good."

"Mmm," he continued to chew.

"Especially compared to Tohru's," Kyo's voice became distant.

"So Tohru's perfect then," Haru reached for another rice ball.

"What? No. Of course not," Kyo bit into his, "She likes to cook with leeks."

"Leeks?" Haru paused, "But you hate leeks."

Kyo flicked a surprised glance at him, "Yeah, but the rat loves them." Haru put down his half eaten rice ball. "So does Kisa," the cat scoffed and took another bite, "So I get outvoted.

"What do you eat? When she makes leeks?" Haru scooted closer to the teen.

Kyo flipped his rice ball, "I guess it's a good thing I like these things."

Haru grabbed him and pulled him into his lap.

"Gah! What are you doing!" Kyo struggled.

"It's called a hug," Haru tightened his grip.

"A hug!" Kyo was incredulous, "Let go of me!"

"No."

"No! What do you mean no!"

"Sometimes people need hugs," Haru explained and then released him to pick up his forgotten rice ball.

Kyo fell onto the floor, unprepared for the sudden release. "Damn it, Haru, I should kick your ass." His red eyes burned.

"You needed a hug," Haru wasn't phased by the threat, "All the signs were there."

"If I need a hug then I'll hug someone! You can't just grab me every time you think I need a hug! You hear me!" Kyo's chest heaved with the fury of his words.

Haru arched a brow fractionally, "It's just a hug, Kyo, it's not a big deal."

All of Kyo's outrage drained at the futility of screaming at Haru when he was convinced he was right. "You've been hanging out with Kisa and Momiji too much."

"Mmm," Haru chewed.

That night Hatori picked up the ox to prevent anymore disappearances.

"You might want to distance yourself a bit more," Hatori's pale green eyes were shrewd, "Akito's starting to notice."

"There's nothing to notice," Haru glanced out of the window.

"Good, then there's nothing to worry about."

The rest of the drive was silent.

End of Chapter Five


	7. Chapter Six Rin

**Chapter Six**

They went another two weeks without too much outside interference and then it happened. Kyo and Haru were having one of their lazy days where all they did was bask in the sun in an isolated spot in the forest. The cat in Kyo loved this and surprisingly so did the ox in Haru.

It made a kind of sense, Kyo reflected drowsily, oxen or cows, snicker, were an outside animal that stood in the sun all day long. He tilted his head in Haru's direction and wondered if they stood in the moonlight all night.

After all, Haru had fallen asleep sitting straight up.

"Hey," Kyo reached over to shove the supposedly sleeping teen.

"What?" Gray eyes opened, alert and curious.

"Do you sleep on your feet?"

He blinked, "What?"

"Do you sleep standing up?"

"Only if he's exhausted."

Kyo snapped up and there was Rin, wearing a ridiculously short dress as her hair blew in the wind.

Haru was slower but he, too, got to his feet, "Rin." The wealth of subdued emotion in that single word resonated within the others so they had to fight the shivers that accompanied it.

"Still trying to save those who can't be saved, Haru," Rin's tone was casual but sank with deadly accuracy, "Pathetic."

On the surface, Haru didn't appear to care but, as always, it was his eyes that gave him away. Filled with hurt and regret, "That's depends on your point of view doesn't it, Rin?"

"Not when it's the cat," her dark eyes were hostile, "You really are stupid if you think Akito will just let this pass unnoticed."

"Rin," Haru took a step toward her prompting her to take a step back to keep the distance, "That's not very nice."

The undercurrent of pain was subtle but there just the same.

Kyo grabbed the ox's arm and leveled a death glare at the horse. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on but he would be damned if he just stood on the sidelines and watched his friend get torn to pieces.

"Leave him alone."

Rin gave him a haughty look before returning to her ex-boyfriend, "At least this one defends you. Yuki never did, did he? And after everything you did for him. Do you think this cat is any different-"

"Hey," Kyo stepped between them, "I said leave him alone."

A cruel smile crossed her lips, "Or what cat? You'll touch me with your dirty hands? Do you really think you can protect him from Akito? When you can't even hope to escape the cage Akito has planned for you?"

"Rin-" Haru protested.

Kyo scoffed, "Am I supposed to be scared? Guilty? I don't give a damn what you think about me and I especially don't give a damn about Akito. He is my friend and you won't take him away."

"He'll get more hurt being your friend than he could ever being my boyfriend," she raged, "And I will not allow you to hurt him."

"Like you already have! You were the one who hurt him! Not Akito!"

Rin flinched then and glanced at Haru for a sign that it wasn't true. He averted his eyes and took hold of Kyo's shirt. She turned and fled.

Kyo snorted at her fleeing figure and turned to Haru. He had his head down and the hand that gripped the shirt tightened. "You're not going to cry are you?" Kyo became highly uncomfortable.

The white head moved in the negative.

"Haru . . ." Kyo trailed off, for what can one really say when all your friend's emotional wounds get ripped wide open for all to see.

"I was wrong." The head lifted and the pain in those eyes almost made him flinch, "You're not like Yuki at all."

Rage flared, how dare Haru compare him to Yuki-

"You're strong."

His wind slipped a gear, "What?"

Haru went blank. There was no other word for it. All of his subtle humor and personality were gone, even those expressive gray eyes had gone flat. There was no one there. "I must go."

"Haru . . . ?"

"Bye Kyo." The ox turned and left.

Kyo was at a loss . . . He felt like the following the younger teen but he didn't know if he should. It was like he'd done something wrong but that couldn't be it! He hadn't done anything! All he had done was stand up to Rin . . .

None of it made any sense!

Kyo ran a hand through his hair and started for home. He'd just have to talk with Haru. A real talk. No distractions. It was about time he found out what the hell was going on!

End of Chapter Six


	8. Chapter Seven Found

**Chapter Seven**

Kyo nearly pounced on Momiji the next morning when the blond arrived for school, "Where is he?"

"You mean you don't know?" The bunny's eyes turned sad, "I was going to ask you."

Kyo turned away from his hapless cousin. He was starting to notice a disturbing trend. It wasn't that Haru had the worst sense of direction, though it was pretty bad, he just thought too much.

When he really thought about something, Haru didn't pay attention to his surroundings and would just walk, absently taking turns whenever he remembered, getting so lost that by the time he really looked around it was too late. He was lost and, worse, he had no idea how he got there.

Kyo didn't know how many times he'd saved the ox from such a fate as they went places together. One time Haru had gotten them so lost that they had to wait for the sun to go down a bit to know which way was west. Then Kyo had marched them straight home.

He was pretty good about it after Kyo had enlightened him to his problem.

An upset Haru was a different story. He couldn't see straight or some shit, Kyo concluded as he tightened his fists and he could place the blame on one person, Rin.

"_I went to see Rin."_

Kyo remembered him saying those exact words.

"_You're strong."_  
The cat fidgeted. He still didn't know what the hell Haru meant by that one. Everyone knew Yuki was stronger than him.

"What's wrong?" Yuki's voice penetrated Kyo's thoughts, "Momiji said you were causing a scene."

Kyo blinked as he realized he'd been staring at a wall murderously and that half their class was staring at them. "Tell Momiji to mind his own business," he scanned the crowd, letting them know his words doubled for them.

They dispersed.

"Where's Haru?"

Kyo's attention snapped to Yuki, "He's lost." The cat was about to stomp away when the rat uttered a damning sentence.

"Was it Rin again?"

"What do you know?" Kyo demanded as he remembered Rin's rather cryptic comment, "What did Haru do for you?"

Yuki was carefully neutral, "We should get to class."

"No, damn it! I want to know! She said you never defended him. What did she mean?" Yuki flinched and actually paled a bit as he glanced off to the side. "Damn rat!" He raged and stomped away.

Or tried to.

Yuki grabbed his arm, "Wait here, you stupid cat, I will tell the teacher we have a family emergency."

"Don't call me stupid," Kyo replied, more out of habit than anything as he watched the rat duck into the classroom.

It was a day of firsts.

Yuki returned with their homework and then they set off for Yuki's secret base.

"Well?"

"He used to visit me," Yuki settled comfortably by his little vegetable garden and started picking weeds, "I wasn't talking then and Akito had forbidden anyone to even so much as catch a glimpse of me. Haru didn't care. He came to see me anyway."

Kyo was quiet, he didn't know any of this since it had taken place at the main compound where he was forbidden to step foot.

And, frankly, he wasn't sure why Yuki was even revealing this to him to begin with, what did this have to do with what Rin said?

"He didn't care that if Akito caught him then he'd get the same treatment. I don't know why he took such a great risk, I'd only seen him at new years and then once on accident."

Kyo sat at a good distance away from his rival.

"It was the first time I saw him turn black," Yuki paused and glanced over to Kyo, "He ranted about how it was my fault everyone made fun of him, that he was slow and stupid."

The cat turned away.

"So I asked him, 'Is it true? Are you slow? Are you stupid?'"

Red eyes were drawn helplessly back, this was Haru's epiphany, the day he withdrew from the 'I hate Yuki' club forever.

"He stopped and went quiet all of a sudden," Yuki glanced away then, "'No,' he said, 'It's not true. That's not me.' I agreed with him."

Silence prevailed for a moment.

"I learned later that Haru was the reason I was allowed to move in with Shigure."

Kyo blinked, oh that's what she meant.

"Rin told me. Haru begged Shigure and that's why he calls the dog sensei. She was also the reason he tore about the classroom awhile back."

"Fuck," Kyo cursed softly.

"Exactly," Yuki turned back to Kyo, "Now you. What do you know?"

Kyo jerked at the sudden demand of information and then he knew why Yuki was being so forthcoming with personal information, he expected it right back.

"He went to see her the last time he got lost," Kyo's eyes hardened, "She's screwed him up."

"I don't understand," Yuki regarded his garden puzzled, "Why would he go see her? Last I heard, he was starting to accept she didn't want him anymore."

Kyo turned the thought over. Why, indeed? It didn't make any sense. "I don't know but . . . She ran across us yesterday. She tore into him in front of me so I told her off."

"You what?" Yuki blinked.

"I defended him," Red eyes met purple, "Something she said you never did."

Yuki jerked his face away, "Then what happened?"

"She left and Haru left. Then, the next thing I knew, he's lost again."

Yuki sighed and got to his feet, "Well, that's Haru for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Yuki was a bit startled in the hostility in the cat's voice, "Just what I said. Haru swoops in out of nowhere, helps, and then is gone again." His purple eyes filled with the newfound knowledge, it made all the sense in the world.

All the awkward proclamations of love were to bring him out of his shell. The way the ox would put his arms straight out at his sides, gathering all attention to himself, and then sharing it by taking hold of his shirt. He would declare his love which forced Yuki to deny any relationship. Forced him to talk to other people even if it was in embarrassment.

Kyo felt a fire burning as he made some of the same conclusions. It made sense when it came to Yuki, damn rat, but what rubbed him the wrong way was the fact that Haru used some of the same tactics on him.

And he didn't need any help. If Haru was dumb enough to risk his neck for Yuki, that was one thing, but if he thought he was going to do the same for Kyo, then he had another thing coming. They were friends, damn it!

"Kyo?"

His jaw clenched as he used every restrain the had not to scream his rage to the world.

"He'll be back," Yuki tilted his head curious, "Only, he might give his attention to someone else."

The fire burned hotter, "Like hell! We're friends! He's not allowed to think of me as a charity case!"

Yuki regarded the trembling teen calmly, "It's not like that, Kyo, he's just trying to help."

Kyo narrowed his eyes and just like that the fire was contained, not gone but tightly controlled, "No one helps the cat."

The rat smiled fractionally, "Haru does."

Kyo took off through the trees. God help Haru if he found the dumb ox anytime soon. To be quite frank, he didn't know what he was going to do when he found his 'friend.'

Haru was gone for a grand total of a week which, coincidentally, was long enough for Kyo to see reason again. Now all the orange-haired teen wanted was to find out if it was true or not.

After all, he was just going off on Yuki's words and what the hell did the damn rat know? Except he always had the best grades. Damn it.

Kyo's eyes sharpened as he caught sight of white hair.

Hatsuharu Sohma entered the hall like a man on death row. Head down, pale with dark circles under his eyes. Well, what did he expect after a week without sleep?

Tired gray eyes met red across the room and turned away.

Kyo had started moving the moment he'd spotted white in the sea of black but the moment Haru saw him, the white disappeared as if it had never been.

Haru was gone.

Disappeared.

Again.

Kyo was getting mighty tired of this trick and he was starting to get mad all over again. This would not bode well with the ox if he had to wait any longer.

Lunch, Haru was just as elusive but, surprisingly, Yuki had helped him search.

"Maybe you should just let this go."

Kyo glared at him.

"It was just a suggestion," Yuki didn't back down, he never backed down from the cat but he didn't challenge him either.

"We're friends," Kyo explained shortly, "He's not allowed to change his mind."

Yuki wisely kept his comments to himself.

They were not successful.

After school, however, Kyo was ready. He pleaded illness and got out a full hour early though he had to dodge the hallway police. He had a note to the nurse, not one to roam the halls freely.

He checked the hallway and was about to dash to Haru's classroom when he just happened to glance out a hall window.

Hatsuharu was making his way off school property.

Kyo immediately changed directions and ran for all he was worth. He would be damned if he let the ox get away when he was so damned close.

End of Chapter Seven

AN: I just wanted to say thanks to all the nice reviews I recieved. Specail mention to Crazy 109, that was the nicest review I've had in a long time. Thank you. Michelle


	9. Chapter Eight Black

**AN:** All right, people, I have some warnings for you. Spoilers from mangas, minor, and some personal opinions about a certain person's personality. Other than that feel free to enjoy!

**Chapter Eight**

Kyo knew the exact moment Haru realized he was on the trial. The ox's step faltered and his back stiffened, he took the barest peek over his shoulder as he quickened his stride.

"Kyo."

He couldn't have more then breathed it but the cat heard.

"Haru!" The cat yelled, "Stop!"

Again the ox faltered and then took a quick turn into an alley just off school property.

"Damn it!" Kyo growled and took the turn full speed. By the time he saw the extended boot it was too late and he ended up with a face full of dirt.

Haru pulled back his leg and waited.

Kyo glared at him as he got to his feet, "What did you do that for!"

"You wanted something?"

This time Kyo hesitated and quickly wiped the dirt of his face. He didn't want it to be true.

"Kyo?" Haru became concerned when the cat went unnaturally silent.

"Is Yuki your friend?" Kyo blurted without thinking.

"Yeah," Haru shrugged.

"But you haven't been talking to him," Kyo pointed out.

The ox sighed, "You didn't want me to."

"And you were done helping him, right?"

Haru didn't fall neatly into the verbal trap like Kyo wanted but tangled into the side of it, "He didn't need me anymore. He had Tohru."

Kyo's brows went up marginally, "And me?"

"You never needed me," Haru tilted his head ironically, "I was wrong." He went to step away when his arm was grabbed, "Let go of me, Kyo."

"No," he growled, "We're friends."

"We've always been friends," Haru's voice darkened, "Let go."

"No," Kyo tightened his grip, "If we're friends then we should be able to talk. You can't just walk away."

His entire form stiffened, "We are talking."

"No. We're not," Kyo's tone was harsh, "You're trying to get away."

"What do you want?"

"For you to tell me I'm not a good deed," he voice shook with emotion, "That you weren't looking down on me like Kagura."

There.

That was what Kyo feared the most. That the his only other friend had used him. That, in truth, he never had any friends when he was small and still didn't now.

All the resistance in Haru melted, "She did what?"

"She used me to make her feel better about her life," Kyo lifted his chin, proud that he was steady and he was unaffected.

"I would never do that to you, Kyo," Haru's head lowered, "You were my first friend. You didn't make fun of me."

Kyo let go of his arm, "Then why are you avoiding me?"

"Because you don't need me."

"Haru," he shook his head, "I already told you. You're my-"

"You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me!"

Haru swung around suddenly and Kyo was forced back a step as the ox glared at him, "You think you can just tell me what to do? What if I don't, huh? What if I just open a vein and let all the poison out? Then will you be happy!"

Black Haru.

Kyo had been hoping and dreading his appearance for weeks, "I just want the truth."

A wicked grin, "The truth," a dark laugh, "Is that all? Well, the truth is I thought my little kitty cat would be sad since Yuki swooped in and got the rice ball. So like any good friend, I thought, hey, I'll spend some quality time with him and make sure he's alright but you didn't need me, did you?" The grin turned into a self-deprecating smile. "Kyo, the magnificent, doesn't need help from anybody. Tell, Kyo, what's it like? Being able to not need anyone?"

Kyo didn't answer and was forced back another step as the angry ox advanced.

"What? Nothing to say?" Black brows lowered dangerously over his steel eyes, "No. funny, you had plenty to say a minute ago, but the topic's changed. Let's go back, then, a charity case? You, never. How could you be? Tough alley cat, right from the beginning. Didn't need anybody. Especially me but then nobody needs me!"

"Haru," Kyo tried to object.

"NO! NOBODY NEEDS ME! I'm just a burden! NOTHING I do or say MATTERS! IT NEVER HAS! I was just something for EVERYONE to make FUN OF!" He swung at the cat.

Kyo blocked the punch and held on, "Damn it, Haru, you said yourself I never made fun of you."

Some of the fury drained but Black Haru wasn't done, "No, you didn't, did you? But you didn't have to. You made me choose between you and Yuki. My first friend and someone who made me realize I was more than just a stupid ox from an old story!"

"Bullshit!" Kyo finally lost hold of his temper, "I never made you choose!"

"No, but you never trusted me after that, did you! You thought I was in love with him, you stupid cat! For YEARS!"

"What was I supposed to think! You started fawning all over him like he was the last person in creation! With you 'I love you's and shit!"

"If I was in love with him then why did I have a girlfriend! Why did I kiss you!"

All the pressure that had been building exploded. The one topic they had both avoided talking about was suddenly out in the open and the only question now was who was going to pick it up.

Kyo watched those gray eyes widen with surprise and for a split moment he thought the ox had turned white. Then those eyes drifted halfway shut and a lascivious smile spread, no, still black.

"I never did find out if you liked it?" Haru zoomed in and Kyo took the final step back into the wall, "You guys always get twitchy when I talk like this . . ." he breathed, "Did you like it?"

Kyo swallowed, he had his back against the wall and didn't like it one bit. The only thing that kept him from swinging was the fact that his hold on Haru kept the ox from pressing his body fully against him. There was also the question Kyo had been dying to ask.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Haru's eyes went down to survey Kyo from his feet all the way back up to his red eyes, "Why wouldn't I want to kiss you?"

"Damn it, Haru, stop joking around!"

Haru ripped his arm away the Kyo and shoved his body into the other boy.

Kyo had made a grave error. In a fight, Kyo would always win, he was too fast for Haru and his catlike reflexes would always save him. However, if it came down to a contest of brute strength, Haru, being the beast of burden, would always win.

"Does it feel like I'm joking?"

Kyo tried not to shiver as Haru's breath tickled his ear and found he could not dispute the ox's statement.

"Do you want to know something funny?" Black Haru only smiled toothily when Kyo turned his head to avoid lip contact.

"What?" Kyo's heart pounded as he wondered if he was so deprived of physical affection that a small of him was enjoying this . . . Later. Get out and think about it later.

"I don't have a split personality. Everyone just thinks I do."

Kyo's head shot forward, "What!"

"And I wasn't black when I kissed you," Haru closed the distance and kissed the other boy hard.

Kyo fought . . . Or tried to . . . The fist he brought up to smash against Haru's skull ended up tangled in his hair. . . Haru was relentless as he stripped Kyo of all his barriers using only his lips, tongue, and the press of his body. In this single moment, Kyo would have agreed to anything just to have Haru keep doing this to him.

They parted for breath and Haru laid his head on the cat's shoulder. His panting breath tickled Kyo's neck.

Kyo swallowed and let his hands drop limply to his sides, "Are you white again?"

He moved his head in the affirmative.

"Good," Kyo slammed his fist into the ox's side, "Now answer my question!"

Haru dropped the hand that was holding his ribs. His chin went up, "What do you want me to say?"

Kyo was blown away. It was true . . . Haru was aware of what he did when he was black . . . But what about . . . No . . . No distractions. "What about the truth?" He crossed his arms.

Haru's eyes narrowed slightly, "You challenged me."

Kyo nodded, he could accept that since it was true, "Why did you go to see Rin?"

The ox exhaled sharply, "Despite what everybody thinks, you're the first boy I've ever kissed. I was just as confused about it as you were."

The wheels turned in Kyo's head. Yes, it made an almost horrible kind of sense. Hell, he would have run to an ex-girlfriend if he had had one. Only he'd never had a girlfriend.

And that was his first real kiss.

"Kyo," the quiet tone of Haru's voice brought Kyo back to the present, "You should know when I go black. . . I mean most of what I say."

The uncertainty of his voice made Kyo very tired all of a sudden, "Haru, we're still friends."

_We just kiss sometimes, that's all._

Kyo stuck his hands in his pockets, "Just tell me one thing, Haru."

Haru was silent.

"I challenged you the first time," Kyo locked eyes with him, "Why did you kiss me this time?"

Haru went carefully neutral, "What are you talking about?"

Kyo frowned, that's right. Haru was black when they kissed so he wouldn't . . . Wait a minute!

He glared.

Haru glanced off innocently to the side, "We should go."

Kyo opened his mouth to demands answers when the school bell rang. Everyone would be spilling out of the classrooms and into the street any minute now.

"Kyo," Haru was suddenly at his side, "I don't know any more than you do right now. I need some time."

Those gray eyes were sincere if a bit pleading.

Kyo scrutinized his face, "So what exactly happens when you go black?"

Haru shrugged and tugged on the other's shirt to get him going, "What happens when you get angry?"

"I know what happens when I do," Kyo grunted and allowed himself to be pulled along, "What happens when you do?"

"I . . ." Haru blinked, "Snap, I guess. I lose all inhibition and I say exactly what's on my mind."

"Unless you're goading me right?"

Haru nodded.

"So how come you let everybody think you have a split personality?"

Haru snorted, "So I don't get in trouble."

Kyo laughed and nodded, it was a convenient enough of an excuse. I did what? No, I would have never done such a thing. I must have blacked out.

"So where are we going?"

Kyo blinked, "Home. . . Where did you want to go?"

"Not home," Haru sighed, "But I have to."

"I'll walk you."

Haru stopped, "What?"

"You're not going to get lost again," Kyo rolled his eyes, "Come on, let's get this over with. I hate going to the main house."

"But you are. For me," Haru beamed and then his lower lip went out the slightest bit, "I don't have my camera."

Kyo lifted a brow, "Are you pouting?"

"No," the lip jutted out just a bit more.

Kyo rolled his eyes again, "Don't get used to it."

End of Chapter Eight

AN: Let me know how I did! Read and reveiw! And thank you for the nice reviews!


	10. Chapter Nine Touch

**Chapter Nine**

The next day, no one was more surprised than Kyo when Haru appeared out of nowhere and embraced the cat from behind. He rested his chin on the orange head while Yuki, Tohru, Hana, and Ou just stared as the vein in Kyo's forehead started to throb.

"Haru?" Yuki glanced between his cousins and the girls, "Did you want something?"

He shook his head.

Kyo grabbed the ox's arms and bent at the waist. Haru, naturally had not expected such a reaction, and hit the ground with a thump.

Tohru gasped.

Haru blinked up at Kyo who was very tempted to kick some sense into his thick skull, "Kyo?"

The cat ground his teeth together in an impressive effort not to explode.

"Get off the floor, Haru," Yuki held out a hand to the ox.

He took it and then turned back to the cat, "I took a shower and thought of you."

Kyo turned red and dashed after the departing teen, "What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

The girls turned to Yuki who excused himself quickly and took off in the direction of his cousins.

"You know," Arisa put a hand on her hip, "If I didn't know any better I'd think there was something going on between those two."

"They have been spending a lot of time together," Tohru turned to Hana, "What do you think?"

"The black clouds have receded but not gone," Saki's gaze was distant and mysterious, "Their waves have changed."

"Changed?" Arisa lifted an eyebrow, "How so?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Hana turned to them suddenly, "The quiet one is hard to read."

"Hatsuharu can be interesting," Tohru nodded.

"He's cute, though, in a rebel sort of way," Ou shrugged, "If you like that sort of thing."

"His waves are serene, though, beneath the surface they clash against each other."

"Okay, enough about waves," Ou rolled her eyes, "Tell us, Tohru, has he kissed you yet?"

"W-what?" Tohru blushed, "No."

Yuki came upon his cousins as Kyo, obviously frustrated, stomped away. "Haru, what's going on?"

The bland teen rolled a shoulder, "He doesn't want me to think of him in the shower."

"That's understandable," Yuki blinked, "Why were you thinking of him in the shower?"

"He gave me a bruise," Haru met the rat's eyes, "He likes to play rough."

Yuki almost glanced away, embarrassed by the implications of his words, but he maintained eye contact determined. "Are you mad at me, Haru?"

"No. Why?"

"It's just lately," he would not fidget, "You don't seem to want to talk to me."

"It's not that," Haru sighed, "I don't want you and Kyo to fight over me."

Yuki frowned, fight over him? Was that really what they were doing?

"Kyo's possessive," he continued, "He doesn't like to share."

Yuki nodded, he remembered the fit Kyo threw when he found out the rat was going to have martial arts lessons as well.

"Besides," Haru eyed the teen, "You should be focusing on Tohru."

"Ms. Honda?" Yuki blinked.

"No, Tohru, Yuki, just say Tohru," Haru instructed, "You'll never get to kiss her if you can't say her name."

A faint blush blossomed on Yuki's cheeks.

Kyo reappeared suddenly and glared at them suspiciously, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Kissing," Haru answered and was secretly amused when both flared a bright red.

"You were WHAT!" Kyo was livid.

Haru arched a brow, "Between him and Tohru."

Yuki visibly tensed in preparation for attack through his eyes were curious, why was Kyo red?

Kyo deflated a bit, "Oh." He turned his red-eyed glare on Yuki, "Don't take advantage of her."

"Like I would," Yuki met the glare evenly.

"About kissing," Haru turned Kyo's head around by his chin, "I-"

Kyo hit him and tried not to glance at Yuki for his reaction, "Dumb ox. Stop joking already we're going to be late for class."

Haru was quiet as he studied the cat, "Uh-huh. I get it. I'll leave you a note." He turned and walked away.

"A note about what!" Kyo was a bit panicked, he didn't get an answer.

Yuki just stared at them inquisitively.

"What are you looking at!" Kyo shoved his hands into his pockets and stomped to class.

The rat tilted his head in thought, "I wonder."

The days continued, and ultimately, they never talked about the kiss or kisses.

Kyo couldn't bring himself to think about what his enjoying Haru's kiss might mean. His family had never been normal but . . . he didn't know if he could handle liking a boy as well. He liked girls . . . didn't he?

One thing was for sure and that was Haru, as always, was a mystery. He didn't know what the ox thought or expected since the incident though his touch had changed.

Haru had always been touchy when it came to him but now . . . things were different. The ox seemed to linger and would now stick his finger through the cat's belt loop, bump his outer hip to Kyo's, and he would even lean onto the shorter teen for support as he blinked sleepily, though nothing as extreme as the first day.

Surprisingly, Kyo found he could live with this change and even enjoyed the almost absentminded affection behind it. It was when Haru seemed to be touching him purposely and judging his reaction to the touch that made Kyo nervous.

Nervous?

No, he wasn't scared of Haru.

Anxious.

No, not anxious. It wasn't suspicion either.

Hmm.

Well, whatever it was, it sent small tingles along his skin and made him far more aware of the other boy then he was comfortable with.. Which was another thing, Haru liked to wear extremely formfitting clothes and when his shirts weren't skin tight then they were open to his navel.

Just something he noticed.

Anyway, sometimes Haru would watch him and just draw small circles on his hand, arm, and, lately, back.

A quick glare or a jerk would usually end the contact peacefully. Still, it said nothing of Haru's expectations and a small perverse side of Kyo, which he denied he had, wanted to piss Haru off just to get some straight answers.

A chill went up his spine as he remembered what happened the last time Black Haru had made an appearance. Where HAD he learned to kiss like that?

Fuck, Kyo rolled his shoulder, he'd just leaned back into the wall and let the ox have his way with him.

"Kyo," Haru linked arms with him, "Let's get something to eat."

Ok, Kyo could admit it, he overreacted. "AHH! LET GO! DON"T TOUCH ME!"

Haru instantly let go and took a step back with hurt in his eyes.

Kyo's chest heaved as he tried to calm his heart.

Gray eyes drifted to the side, "I guess I'll go by myself."

"No, Haru," Kyo swallowed and forced himself to touch the teen's arm, "I'll go with you."

He pulled away. "Don't force yourself."

Kyo narrowed his eyes, "I don't do anything unless I want to."

Haru shrugged and glanced off into space.

"Haru."

Kyo spun and found Hatori watching them with an analytical eye.

"Akito wants to see you."

Kyo swung back to Haru to catch his reaction.

He didn't seem surprised and even his gray eyes seemed calm. "I'll catch you later." He strolled over to Hatori and they walked to his car.

Kyo found himself shaking. He was scared. No one was nice to the cat and this was the reason why. Akito. The esteemed head of the family would not allow it.

Yuki approached the cat concerned, "What's going on?"

"Akito." Was all he had to say.

Yuki paled and they both watched the car drive away.

Hatsuharu entered the room and took the required kneeling position.

"Thank you for coming so promptly," Akito was sprawled on the floor like a bottle of spilled ink.

Haru waited.

"I've heard something disturbing," Akito's black eyes pinned him to the spot, "Is it true?"

"What have you heard?" Haru was his customary polite self.

"That you've befriended the cat," Akito slid into an upright position, the robes pooled out like the wings of a bird of prey.

"Kyo has always been a friend."

Akito's hand flew threw the air and landed with a sharp smack. "The **cat** has no friends!"

Haru turned his head back slowly. A red hand print colored his cheek.

"I've also heard he's been sharing your lessons with Kazuma," black eyes dared him to contradict the statement.

"He's my sparring partner," Haru's voice was still pleasant.

Black eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Oh? What else do you do when you're with Kazuma?"

"Talk about techniques. My progress. How to improve," he shrugged.

"You spend too much time with our family's outcast," Akito leaned into Haru's space and embraced him with deceptively weak limbs, "You should spend more time with me if you're lonely, Hatsuharu."

His expression went carefully blank, "Are you lonely, Akito?"

The black eyes closed and a smile spread as the head lowered onto Haru's chest. "Of course not, you silly ox, I have Kureno," the smile evaporated, "I just want to know why you're wasting your time on the monster."

"I want Yuki and Kyo to be friends-"

Fingernails through Haru's scalp as laughter filled the air. "Friends!" The head lifted and their noses touched, "You poor, dumb creature. The rat and cat can never be friends. Even they know that and you want to change their fate!"

Akito giggled helplessly, the head went to Haru's shoulder and hands rested at his neck. "I don't know what's funnier. The idea of them as friends or the fact that you actually believe it."

Haru's eyes drifted close, "Please, don't laugh."

"Tell me why you spend time with the cat and I'll stop," Akito's tone changed with all the suddenness of a guillotine blade falling.

"He doesn't let me get lost," Haru opened his eyes and waited.

Akito released the teen with amusement, "Yes, I guess that would be important to you. Poor thing, can't even remember it's way home."

Haru said nothing.

The head sunk back onto the floor. "At least he's making himself useful."

"Kyo is a good sparing partner."

"But not a good friend?" Black brows lifted, "But then I guess you mean to prove me wrong in this, too, Hatsuharu?"

"He has no friends," he lowered his head in submission.

"Enough about you," Akito was pleased with the small surrender, "How about Miss Honda? How is she?"

"All the girls at school hate her," he remarked idly, "She's a target."

"How awful," Akito oozed false concern, "Children can be so cruel. We should have these talks more often, Haru, you always make me laugh."

He took his cue to leave.

"Hatsuharu," Akito's voice stopped him at the door, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Akito."

He shut the door behind him.

End of Chapter Nine


	11. Chapter Ten Sleep

**Chapter Ten**

Kyo took his time walking home from school that day.

Yuki had ushered off Tohru so she wouldn't notice anything was wrong.

He was . . . grateful. He didn't think he could pull off a casual answer right now. He lingered by store windows and hoped Haru would be okay. He had just made it to the woods surrounding Shigure's house when he was grabbed around the waist and a hand covered his mouth.

He was lifted off the ground and he kicked the air as he squirmed desperately for an opening to attack.

"Kyo."

He stilled at the sound of the familiar voice but remained rigid. The hand drifted off his mouth and joined the other around his waist. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he was lowered to the ground to rest against a taller male body.

"Haru?"

"It's just a hug."

Annoyance replaced the abject terror of being grabbed, "I don't need a hug."

"I do," Haru's head rested on his shoulder, white hair entered his field of vision, "Please."

Kyo sighed and relaxed his body in the other's grasp. "What did Akito want?"

The body tensed behind him so subtly that the only reason Kyo was able to tell was because his back was pressed against his front. "To talk."

"What-"

"I don't really want to talk about that right now," Haru nuzzled his neck, "Let's talk about something else."

Those damn tingles! Kyo cringed away from his touch. He couldn't help it.

Haru sighed and let go of the cat, "What am I doing?" The question directed more at himself then at Kyo.

Kyo turned and saw the beginnings of a bruise on Haru's cheek.

"What happened?" It was a stupid question. They both knew what happened. Akito. Kyo pushed onto the new question, "What do you mean?"

Haru leaned back into a tree, his open shirt gaped open revealing pale skin. "What do you think I mean?"

Kyo was silent, he didn't know what the hell Haru was talking about.

The ox lowered his head, "Forget it."

"Forget what?"

Gray eyes were bored and dismissive.

"Forget WHAT?"

He dropped a shoulder and turned his head away.

Kyo stomped up to him and pulled Haru down to eye level by his open shirt. "Don't pull this shit with me, Haru."

"Ok, fine," Haru stepped into Kyo, "Let's talk."

Kyo stumbled backwards and had to clutch at him to keep from falling.

Haru took the cat's arm and steadied him. His eyes turned soft and fond. "I just realized something, that's all." He pulled the cat closer, "Rin never understood that I didn't care about what might happen. I just wanted to be close to her and to be loved."

"We've already established she's a bitch, Haru," Kyo remarked irritably, not even noticing the distance between them closing.

A hand drifted down the cat's cheek, "I don't want to feel what Akito wants me to feel. I want . . ." He trailed off, his voice soft and longing.

"What do you want?" Kyo suddenly became are of how close they were and fought for both passiveness and the desire to lean into his touch.

A reluctant smile crossed his lips as his chest deflated slowly, "Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter." His hand dropped and he stepped away, "So . . . are you hungry or what?"

Kyo glared and shoved the other teen, "Don't change the subject. Answer. What do you want?"

Haru stumbled and then just smiled. "This, just this," he stuck his hands in his pockets and assumed a rather clueless expression, "Are we going or not?"

"Why do we have to go anywhere?" Kyo rolled his eyes, "Tohru's probably-"

Haru shook his head, "I don't think I can handle them right now."

Kyo scanned the area and then nodded abruptly. "Fine, let's go."

They walked off together in a comfortable silence.

Kyo eyed him as they walked and, when Haru just hummed to himself, he shrugged. If Haru didn't want to be completely forthcoming with what he wanted then it wasn't any skin off his nose. Besides, what could Haru possibly want that involved him? He shrugged off any and all thoughts of the kiss . . . kisses.

Kyo glanced at his quiet friend again. "Haru?"

"Hmm?"

Kyo chewed his lip for a moment before he decided to just come out with it. "What do you expect?"

Haru stopped and turned those expressive eyes on him. Somehow he knew exactly what Kyo was talking about, "Nothing. We're friends, first, and if we can't be friends, after, then I want nothing."

Orange brows frowned perplexed by the answer, "After what?"

Amusement turned gray into silver, "And people say I'm slow."

"Don't call me . . . slow!" Kyo raged.

Silver warmed, "You're cute when you're angry."

"Haru, damn it!" Kyo was stopped mid-sentence as Haru slid smoothly through his defenses and placed a small lingering kiss on his lips.

The cat gasped.

Haru took advantage and started to explore the other's mouth leisurely like he had all the time in the world.

Kyo's eyes fluttered close and he tried to remember what they were talking about . . . A hand tilted his head and all thoughts dissipated. A gentle hand was placed on the small of Kyo's back and guided him closer. Damn tingles had turned into full blown shivers.

Haru stepped away from him suddenly, chest heaving.

Kyo nearly fell over as all his support was removed.

They glanced at each other then, and this time there was nothing to distract them from what just happened. There was nothing to excuse it either. Haru hadn't been black and Kyo hadn't just been humoring him. Though, he'd kissed him when he was white the first time . . .

"Maybe I do want something," Haru just watched him with those damn silver eyes, "I thought I didn't want to risk losing my friendship with you. But now, maybe, I don't care."

"So you're saying you want . . . me?" Kyo was dumbfounded.

A smile spread then, one Kyo hadn't thought Haru was capable of when he was white. "You could say that," he sobered, "I've never liked a guy before, I guess, I just can't resist your charms Kyo."

Kyo crossed his arms, "What? So now it's my fault?"

"No," Haru's eyes drifted to the road, "It's your choice, Kyo." Then he left the privacy of the woods for the busy street.

"I get to choose," Kyo's heart beat shallowly in his chest.

Haru, in one fell swoop, had stated his desires, thoughts on the subject, and found a full proof way to find out what Kyo wanted or expected. He was no longer going to be able to be a passive participant in this . . . relationship if he wanted it to continue. But did he?

"Kyo," Haru stuck his head back in the forest, "Are you coming? I'm still hungry."

Kyo at him with exasperation, "Why do I have to go?"

Haru did his miniscule pout, "You said you'd come with me."

"I swear, Haru," Kyo shook his head, "After all . . . that . . . You still want to eat with me?"

"Yes," he tilted his head, "We've already established that I want you, Kyo."

Kyo's eyes flashed a warning.

"Seriously," the ox wasn't fazed by it, "What's my favorite food?"

A bit thrown by the change of topic, "You like that grilled pork stuff, right?"

He beamed, "I don't think anybody else knows that."

Kyo frowned, "Yuki knows, doesn't he?"

He shrugged, "Come on, I know a place that sells that and codfish."

"Codfish?" The cat's ear perked up, "Really?"

"I know it's your favorite." They left the privacy of forest and entered the city.

The meal was the best thing they could have done. Haru didn't overly fawn on him like Kyo feared he might have since the confession. Instead, he had returned to the rather casual touches that had defined their friendship when he was being careful.

Kyo was a bit put out. He had grown used to the contact and found he was missing it. No one touched him as frequently as Haru did, for one he didn't allow it and most didn't want to. He was the cat and the cat in him demanded physical affection as it's due and Haru willingly supplied it. Now it was gone.

He glared at the ox accusingly.

Haru was clueless and told him so.

"You're trying to trick me into accepting aren't you?"

"Kyo, if I were trying to trick you into accepting my offer then I would do more then just eat across from you," Haru took a bite of pork an chewed thoughtfully before swallowing, "I could play footsie with you or I could bat my eyelashes at you." The last Haru did in case Kyo wasn't sure what he was talking about.

Kyo's glare darkened, "Shut up. You know what I'm talking about.'

"Do I?" Haru continued to eat and Kyo stubbornly ate his fish that the ox was so kind to order for him.

Then everything clicked into place.

The boundaries had been set and they knew exactly where they lie. Haru could wait forever for him to decide to cross them and he knew it. There was a comfort there that Kyo had not expected. Haru was not forcing him to choose anything, rather was just waiting until it was ok to continue or to back off for good. It was entirely his choice, Kyo understood that now whereas before he hadn't. He'd thought Haru would just bind his time until he could take advantage again but, that was wrong, Haru wasn't like that. He could trust Haru.

Kyo stared into his empty plate with some surprise. He'd never thought he could do that with anyone but his master.

"Haru."

The ox finished the last of his meal and glanced up to find Kyo had withdrawn into himself. "Kyo?"

"I . . . guess."

Haru tilted his head and waited.

Kyo stared at his plate, his jaw tight as he forced himself to talk. "I trust you."

The ox was visibly puzzled, "I trust you, too."

"I've never been in a . . . relationship," red lifted and bore into gray, "I never thought I'd be allowed to."

Haru was quiet.

"If you want to do this . . . I guess, the least I can do is try," Kyo's stare was relentless, "But we stay friends, regardless."

Haru nodded, "I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

Kyo broke eye contact then, "So what do we do now?"

"Now, we pay for our meal and go home."

"That wasn't what I meant," the cat glanced to the side sullenly.

"I guess we could plan our next date."

"Date?" Kyo lifted shocked eyes to a departing Haru.

"I'll pay."

Kyo glanced back at the table and came to a sudden realization, "That means I'm the girl." He was on the ox's trail in a flash. "No, I'm paying! Damn it!"

The restaurant owners were a bit confused by the two teens arguing about who was paying. Especially since the more quiet of the two had already paid and the loud one didn't actually have enough money.

"Kyo, it's just food."

"Damn it, Haru, I'm paying next time!" With that the cat scooped up his money and stomped away with the other teen on his heels.

The waiter just shook his head, the Sohmas were a weird family.

The following days found little to no change in behavior between the two teens.

Haru had returned to his touching ways, which secretly pleased Kyo, and Kyo had actually started touching back, which pleased Haru visibly. Though Kyo's touches were more bops and less slapping of hands then before.

Everyone around them dismissed the behavior as Haru finally wearing down Kyo.

Yuki had even told him, "Don't worry, after awhile, you won't even notice it."

Everyone accepted this except Hanajima Saki. She sensed something from them and she wasn't sure what it meant. So one day Hana and Haru had a stare off to end all stare offs.

Kyo, Tohru, and Arisa could only watch as the enigmatic duo faced each other without blinking, moving, or even breathing. For ten minutes they must have just stared when they both blinked as one.

"You are a worthy adversary," Hana concluded.

"Not many could have read me so well," Haru acknowledged her in turn.

Hana tilted her head, "You controlled your waves as soon as you realized what I was doing. I've never met anyone who could do that."

Haru shrugged.

"I see I will have to catch you off guard," Hana moved to Ou and Tohru.

Kyo joined Haru who seemed to be grinning a bit., well, for him.

"She's kind a cute."

"The psychic?" Kyo looked a bit traumatized.

"Mmm."

Kyo glared at him, suddenly as a thought occurred to him. If Haru was attracted to girls like Rin and Hanajima then what did that say about him? Nothing flattering, that was for sure.

"What?" Haru noticed the glare.

Kyo's glare darkened a bit more.

Haru was quiet for a moment when a more obvious smirk appeared, "Are you jealous?"

Kyo huffed and walked away.

"Kyo," Haru followed him, "Come back. Kyo!"

The cat refused to speak to him for the rest of the day. So it was Haru felt it was justified to appear at an ungodly in Kyo's room to inquire about the matter.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

The voice rang through Shigure's house and it's occupants rolled over and continued to sleep. Such random outbursts were not uncommon.

"Kyo, you need to be more subtle," Haru remarked blandly, "Now everyone knows I'm here."

Kyo glared, "Why are you here?"

"You're mad," he stated simply, "Why?"

Kyo just stared at him with disbelief. "You can't just barge in here at-" he glanced at his alarm clock, "- **3:00**! It's 3:00 in the fucking morning!"

Haru sat down on the cat's bed, "Not now, Kyo, yesterday."

Kyo threw his blanket over his head and grumbled into the mattress.

Haru leaned over him, "I didn't hear you."

One red eye appeared, "It's too fucking early. I'm going back to sleep."

Haru tilted his head, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Go home," the eye disappeared.

"I don't want to," Haru smiled as Kyo growled at him.

"Then go to sleep."

Haru nodded and moved more onto the bed.

Kyo frowned as he felt his cousin stretch out beside him on the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping."

The cat pulled the blanket off his head to glare at the ox. "Go sleep on the couch."

Haru's eyes stayed closed as his breathing deepened.

"Haru," Kyo grumped, "I mean it."

No response.

He gritted his teeth together in a parody of a smile and shoved the ox off the bed.

Haru hit the ground with a surprised grunt. He sat up to protest when a pillow came flying at his head followed by a blanket.

"If you're going to sleep in here, then you sleep on the floor." Kyo snuggled triumphantly into his pillows.

Haru glared and determinedly climbed back onto the bed.

Kyo stiffened before turning to yell at the intruder.

Haru was faster as he yanked Kyo beneath him and settled his weight on top.

Kyo froze as Haru moved above him making himself comfortable. "Haru?"

"Shut up, Kyo," the ox laid his head down and closed his eyes, "Sleep."

Kyo wiggled trying to shift and roll the weight off him. "Get off, you're heavy."

"Hn."

The cat sighed, he really was too tired to deal with this right now and it wasn't like he was a wuss that he couldn't handle Haru's weight. Drowsiness made his eyes droop and his last thought was: He smells like sunshine.

Beep. Beep.

Kyo twitched and refused to open his eyes. He didn't want to get up yet.

Beep. Beep.

Damn clock. He needed to get up.

Bee- Silence.

Hope lighted in his breast. His alarm clock wasn't going off. He was dreaming it went off.

He slept.

Shigure waved Yuki and Tohru off before turning back to the stairs.

He hadn't seen Kyo that morning which wasn't unusual since Kyo was an early riser and he wasn't. There was also the fact that Kyo had taken up the recent habit of leaving earlier to pick up a certain ox.

All these things usually would have had Shigure returning to his bedroom to either write or sleep. Both worthy courses of action but this morning was different.

Kyo's shoes were still on shoe rack. He just happened to glance down and see them, what's more, Haru's boots were lined up neatly next to them.

Interest piqued, the writer made his way stealthily up the stairs to the cat's room. He had at least two teenagers in his house and hadn't seen hide nor hair of them at breakfast. He eased the bedroom door open and peeked in. He didn't gasp with surprise at the scene before him and was actually quite disappointed by the innocence of it.

Honestly, how was he going to get any research done if they didn't get a move on already. He tilted his head, of course this scene could easily be used for blackmail purposes . . . Of course the only thing that kept the scene innocent was the fact Haru was above the covers.

The two boys slept on oblivious to the attention.

During the course of the night, or early morning, Kyo had managed to dislodge the stubborn ox from his perch. However, Haru was not one to be denied even in his sleep and had grabbed the cat about the waist to spoon.

Kyo preserved his dignity by being fully wrapped up in the blanket with his tank top exposed.

Haru was fully clothed.

They were no fun at all. Shigure sighed with resignment, he couldn't even piss off Akito with this information. He left them in peace to return to his own bed. They were going to have to be more indiscreet or he was going to have to put up a camera in their room.

His gaze turned shrewd as he wondered if this new relationship would interfere with his plans. Hmmm. He would think on the matter later though it would not bode well for the teens to be in his path. He was already going to risk Tohru in his plot. His little cousins could easily be added to the list.

Kyo groaned drowsily as he tried to scoot out of his blanket. It was hot. His blanket protested and pulled him even more firmly against a solid wall of heat. He cracked one red eye open to glare at the oddly possessive piece of cloth. He would not be defeated by stupid blanket.

He pulled determinedly and then realized he wasn't making any progress because he was lying on it. He rolled a little to shift his weight and arched his body to put most off his weight on his upper back and toes. The blanket pulled free and then he was yanked right back into that warmth.

Blanket gone, Kyo snuggled into it comfortably when he realized there was a hand on his stomach. He opened his eyes to stare at it and dimly recognized the rings on the pale hand.

Oh, it's just Haru. His eyes drifted shut and then opened with alarm. He turned his head to find Haru's white head tucked into the space between his shoulder and neck. He jerked away only to be pulled back.

"Ahhhh! Get off me!"

Shigure glanced up from his computer and shook his head. It sounded more promising than it was. Kyo had the same reaction to Ayaa.

Haru opened his eyes to find a thrashing body in his arms.

"Damn it, Haru!" Kyo clawed uselessly at the uniform clad arms.

The ox released him and Kyo scrambled quickly across the bed. "You're noisy in the morning."

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

Hatsuharu shrugged and laid his head back on the pillow. "You were mad."

A hazy memory of a conversation flitted through Kyo's head before it was gone. "It's over now. What are you doing in my bed?"

A black brow lifted, "I recall you telling me to go to sleep."

"On the couch," he remembered, "Why aren't you on the couch?"

The other brow joined the first, "Kyo, you agreed to date me, didn't you?"

Kyo's mouth snapped shut and then opened, "That doesn't mean I have to sleep with you."

Annoyance sparked in Haru's eyes and he folded his arms under his head. "Why not? We've slept together twice now," his eyes closed, "You overreact."

"You should react more," Kyo threw back and glanced at his clock, "Oh shit! We're going to be late!"

"You're avoiding the issue," Haru opened his eyes, "What's the big deal?"

"It's called personal space," Kyo whipped off his clothes to throw on his uniform.

Haru sat up and watched the dressing boy with silence. He decided not to mention the contradiction to Kyo, he wouldn't appreciate it.

Kyo turned critical red eyes on him, "Good, you're already dressed." The cat yanked the lazy ox off the bed and dragged him down stairs. "You turned off my alarm clock, didn't you?" He accused.

"Mmm hmm," Haru stumbled, "Kyo, stop pulling me."

The orange head shook, "We are going to school and I know you. You'll take your damn time and get to school when it's half over."

Haru sighed as they crossed the threshold of the house and had his shoes thrown at him. Kyo yanked his on and grabbed the reluctant teen again and pulled him onto the trail.

"We can barely make it if we run the whole way," Kyo glanced at him, "Ready?"

"I don't run," Haru pulled away from the now grabby Kyo. He moved to the side of the house and lifted his bike from a bush. "Get on," Haru straddled the bike.

Kyo eyed the bike with suspicion, "Where?"

Haru patted his handlebars.

"No way."

"Fine," Haru pedaled away, "See you at school, Kyo." He rang his bell twice in farewell.

Kyo ran after him, "Wait!"

End of Chapter Ten

AN: Again I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed! I am but a humble writer trying what has to be the biggest stretch for me in writing and trying to be believable. Thanks again. Michelle


	12. Chapter Eleven Discovery

**Chapter Eleven**

They arrived at school with a minute to spare and only because there happened to be a hill on the way to speed up Haru's casual pace. Kyo had given in halfway and settled on handlebars which he could admit now wasn't so bad. Haru dumped his bike at the entrance and then strolled to class.

Kyo huffed but dashed off to his own. At least the dumb ox would only be a few minutes late instead of hours. He had done his part.

The rest of the day was less hectic, though, to Kyo's astonishment, Haru seemed to be ignoring him.

"Sohma Hatsuharu."

Haru went still at the sound of his full name and turned to the mysterious dempa. "Hanajima Saki."

"We meet again," Her black eyes swirled with power.

Haru nodded, his own eyes silver and blank.

Kyo shivered, he hated when Haru did that.

She inhaled with surprise, her eyes widened slightly. "You shouldn't be able to do that," her voice was soft and compelling.

He reached up and cupped her cheek with his ring laden hand. "You'd be surprised at what I could do."

She blinked, a faint blush colored her cheeks.

"You're cute, Hana," his mouth curved as he stepped into her space.

"Your waves," she breathed, "They clash against each other."

"Tell me more," he whispered and leaned in for a kiss.

Kyo slammed his fist into the head of Haru's head, effectively laying out Black Haru.

Hana glanced at him with very real alarm as if she couldn't decide to thank him or zap him.

"He has a bit a split personality," Kyo explained to her as he half-lifted and half-dragged Haru away.

"I see," her cold composure surrounded her, "His waves were angry. Yours was jealous."

"Look," Kyo glared, "You may be Tohru's friend and we might hang out sometimes but that doesn't mean you have the right to read my mind."

"I can read your waves, not your mind," Hana was deceptively calm, "I've told you this before."

"So what," Kyo glared, "Mind your own business."

"I see," she smiled, "It makes sense now."

"What! What makes sense!" He screamed at her retreating figure.

"Your secret is safe with me," her voice, however soft, still carried to his ears.

"Damn it," Kyo glared down at his cousin, "I blame you." He grunted as they reached the stairs to the roof.

Haru's eyes fluttered open and he lifted a hand to his aching head, "What happened?"

"Can the amnesia routine," Kyo snorted and dropped the ox completely, "Why were you hitting on Hanajima?"

"You care?" Haru ran his fingers through his hair and followed the cat up the stairs..

"What do you think you dumb ass?" Kyo hissed at him as they reached the landing.

"I don't think this is going to work," Haru sighed, "You don't even want to sleep with me."

"So you hit on physic freak because I got mad at you for sneaking into my bed," Kyo rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I don't think this is going to work either."

"You'd give up? Just like that?" Haru's voice darkened, "All I want is some fucking affection, you stupid cat."

Black Haru. Good, Kyo was ready for him. "Then you should be considerate of my feelings instead of just forcing yourself on me! Stupid ox!" Kyo raged, "I'm not a fucking pet you can treat anyway you want!"

"I wouldn't do that if you wouldn't push me away!"

"I haven't pushed you away for weeks now!"

"Yes, you do. When anyone else is around then suddenly 'Stupid Haru, don't do that.' 'Haru, don't joke like that.'"

"What do you expect! Our relationship is private! We can't let anyone know!" They stood a scant inch away from the other as they panted with outrage.

Haru's eyes softened as suddenly as they had hardened, "I'm sorry. I won't bother you anymore."

"Haru," Kyo deflated and placed his hands on his hips, "Knock it off."

"Kiss me."

Kyo's spine went straight with surprise, "What?"

"You haven't kissed me," Haru was quietly serious, "I don't think you like me."

Kyo turned his eyes heavenward, what had he done to deserve this. "So now I'm just humoring you? How can you be so insightful and so incredibly stupid is beyond me."

Haru's spine stiffened, "Then kiss me, Kyo."

"No," Kyo was cold.

Haru looked at him.

Kyo stood his ground, there was nothing Haru could do to him that would hurt him. The ox could hit him, dump him, or go to hell for all he cared. He didn't have time or the inclination to hold Haru's damn hand every time the stupid ox felt insecure. It would be better if this ended now before anyone got seriously hurt.

"I'm sorry."

Kyo blinked, of all the possible responses he had expected from the younger teenager an apology hadn't made the list.

"You're right," Haru tilted his head back, "I know better." His usual serene expression crossed his face, "I'll see you later."

"What?" Kyo blocked his exit, "That's it?"

"I was being insecure," he leaned in conspiratorially, "We're still adjusting to each other. It'll pass."

Kyo just gave him a dumbfounded look.

"This would be easier if you were a girl," Haru smiled as Kyo hissed at him, "Or I was."

Kyo blinked as the image of a female Haru with large smoky eyes entered his mind. Long white hair with black tips and-

"We're cursed in more ways than one," Haru continued softly, "You're strong, I believe in you." He laid a soft kiss on the cat's cheek.

More of a brush of lips than anything, the slightest touch that Kyo felt all the way down to his toes.

Haru moved past the cat and then stopped in his tracks. "Yuki."

Kyo froze and he wasn't sure whether it was fear or anger that streaked through his body. The rat ruined everything so maybe it was both. Kyo turned slowly and sure enough there was the rat in all his glory. A single ray of light illuminated the rat's hair as if even the sun favored the youth.

Haru, to his credit, was bland as ever. "'Sup."

"Hana mentioned you guys were fighting," Yuki voice was very polite.

"We were," Haru stuck his hands in his pockets, "We done."

"Oh, I see," Yuki was quiet for a moment, "We should go back to class."

Haru glanced at the uncharacteristically silent Kyo.

Kyo turned around to face them with his chin up in defiance.

Yuki met his stare with one of his own.

Haru sighed and shook his head. Kyo couldn't just let it go and go back to class where they could pretend Yuki hadn't seen and where Yuki could pretend they didn't know he had seen.

"How much did you hear?"

"How long we're you talking?" Yuki snipped before he could help himself and then glanced away, "It's none of my business-"

"You're damn right it's none of your business," Kyo hissed.

"Kyo-"

"Shut up, Haru," Kyo threw the barb without looking, "You wanted someone to know, someone knows. Happy?"

"Kyo-"

"I don't want to hear a word from your damn mouth," Kyo trembled with rage at Yuki.

"You'll use any excuse, won't you?" Haru shook his head, "Don't you realize Akito wants you to fight?" The rat and cat glanced at him oddly, for really what did that have to do with anything at the moment. "It's a test," Haru tried to impart impatiently.

Yuki blinked, Haru had said that to him before.

The ox shook his head, "Yuki, are you going to tell anyone?"

The rat shook his head in the negative.

"See, no harm-"

"He knows-" Kyo protested.

"Did you know he and Tohru haven't even kissed yet? He's afraid she'll think he's too forward."

"Haru!" Yuki was mortified.

"Now you're even again," Haru shrugged and left them on the roof together.

Awkward silence. They truly did not know what to say to the other. For what does one say to your mortal enemy when you find out their most intimate secret? And they know yours?

Kyo's anger had dulled under the force of his curiosity. Yuki had dated for weeks going on months now and they still hadn't kissed? Why? They'd been together longer then he and Haru had so what was the problem? Yuki suffered a similar condition though the questions he wanted to ask were quite different. Kyo finally shook his head, ending the stalemate and walked to the door.

"You're not going to say anything?" Yuki's voice was haughty, on the verge of arrogant.

Kyo narrowed his eyes but kept going, "No."

The door shut again, leaving Yuki alone on the roof. His only intent had been to settle a whatever quarrel his cousins might have had and his reward was learning something that had the potential to destroy them all.

Haru and Kyo were dating.

Yuki would have dearly loved to hear the entire story, especially the beginning, but he had a feeling that even Haru might be reluctant to part with that bit of information. Something Haru might not be so open about, who knew. Then again, no one had known about him and Rin until it was over.

Hmm, well, one thing was for sure, things were going to get very interesting in the house.

Shigure lifted his brow as he regarded his table of companions. Tohru had cooked a lovely dinner and the boys ate quietly while snipping at each other occasionally. This was normal, however, the underlining tension was not. Something had changed, the writer tapped his chopsticks against his mouth, but what?

The door burst open and a figure with long silver hair posed dramatically in the doorway. "Ayaa!" Shigure was pleasantly surprised, "What brings you to visit my humble home?"

Kyo slumped and tried to make himself as small a target as possible.

"I'm here on a mission," the snake declared quietly, "My brother has begun his first romantic love and no one has thought to tell me? I'm deeply hurt. Why? I know there is no other in the world who could give him such advice as I love him the best. But then I guess I deserve such treatment after the way I treated you."

Yuki sighed, "Ayame, I meant to call-"

"A mistake!" He brightened instantly and rushed to his brother's side, "I had hoped and now it is true! You must tell me everything, Yuki, from the moment your eyes met to the moment you swept her off her feet in a passionate flair of manliness-"

"Ayame," Yuki held his temper, "This is not the time-"

"A man of restrained passion," Ayame shook his head, "Brother, you must learn to seize the moment and live life to it's fullest or you'll end up all alone like Shigure and me."

"That's not true, Ayaa," Shigure protested while winking slyly, "We have each other."

Ayaa returned the wink, "That's a talk for another time."

"Or another couple," Shigure shifted his attention to the now nervous cat, "Isn't that right, Kyo?"

Ayaa brows went up with interest, "Oh-"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Kyo slammed his hands on the table, "Don't drag me into your pervertedness!" His argument might have held up better if he hadn't been blushing.

"I think he 'doth protest to much'," Shigure hid his grin while Tohru was clueless.

"I protest because it's not true!"

"Ah, Kyo, Kyo," Ayaa shook his head, "Did you not hear the words of wisdom I have just spoken to Yuki?" He stood and pumped his fist. "Love must not be denied! It is the purest thing we can ever achieve in a lifetime and must not be tarnished with doubt! So go on and find the woman or man that has caught your fancy and clutch at them as if they were your air, the only reason you are living!"

Tohru and Shigure applauded, "Beautiful speech and so true."

"Yes, I know," Ayame bowed and then studied the two young males in front of him, "We must talk in earnest and great honesty. Starting with . . . Kyo, who is your secret love?"

Yuki watched the cat go very still and knew he was going to explode any minute now before stomping away. Purple eyes narrowed at Shigure, no doubt the dog would mention Haru and then would relay all the details of Kyo's denials to Haru just to see the ox's reaction. "Ayame," Yuki stood drawing all eyes in the room, "Maybe I could use some advice-"

The snake blinked and froze, touched that Yuki would actually confide in him with such a private matter. His cell phone materialized in his hand. "Ha'ri, you won't believe what Yuki just said to me-"

"Don't tell Hatori!" Yuki tried to grab the phone.

Attention diverted, Kyo made a quick getaway but not before he made eye contact with Yuki. He'd done it on purpose. The damn rat had purposely drawn his crazy brother's attention in order to give Kyo time to get away. Why? It didn't make any sense. Yuki could barely stand his brother, he didn't hate Ayame, but they just couldn't understand where the other one came from. Kyo could understand that and could even relate since the damn snake could drain him in a single sitting. So why?

Kyo made himself comfortable on the roof as he narrowed his eyes. "I guess we're going to have to talk after all." He wasn't entirely pleased with the conclusion. Maybe, Haru could come up with a different solution. He sighed, damn it. Who knew dating could be so complicated?

Ayame was in heaven.

Yuki was in hell. Ok, his brother was not all that bad, purgatory maybe.

Ayame gave speech after speech of scenarios and possible outcomes to these scenarios. Then discarding them with a flippancy that made Yuki grit his teeth. If the idea was so bad then why bring it up to begin with? It was a waste of time.

Finally, Ayame skipped to the door with a promise to return. "Remember, Yuki, romantic love is not to be scoffed at and, regrettably, can take some time. Do remember to call me with any updates." He winked and was gone.

Yuki exhaled and turned to go to his room.

Everyone else had since gone to bed or so he thought.

Shigure eased his door shut carefully, his eyes thoughtful. He had purposely diverted the conversation to Kyo earlier to see what really was going on with the ox since all he really had was speculation. Kyo hadn't revealed anything but a touchy attitude.

Ayame was a force few could withstand for long.

Yuki's untimely surrender to his brother's demands had delighted Ayaa but thwarted his own agenda. In fact, now that he thought about it, Yuki seemed to have done it on purpose. Kyo had seemed more startled then anyone and had quickly made his escape. The question here was why. Why would the rat willingly help the cat?

Shigure tilted his head as he sat on his computer, maybe he didn't need Tohru after all. He shook his head, no he needed her. She was the one who mellowed them out. She wasn't quite enough to make them be friends.

Hatsuharu.

Now he might be something else altogether.

End of Chapter Eleven


	13. Chapter Twelve A Virgin?

**Chapter Twelve**

Yuki found Haru flat on his back beneath a tree. Truthfully, he had been avoiding Kyo with his piercing red-eyed glare. Unfortunately this meant he was avoiding Miss Honda as well since she was probably with Kyo and her two friends.

He sighed.

Haru's eyes opened and then closed, "Sup?"

Yuki took the greeting as an invitation to join him and sat down. "When?"

Haru's expression didn't change with embarrassment or anger like one might expect after being outed. He just laid there and breathed. He looked like he was sleeping.

"Why?"

The rat was startled by the question and they sat in silence. Why indeed. Did it really matter when it started?

Haru's eyes opened and he studied his forlorn cousin, "Why haven't you kissed her?" He shook his head, "You didn't risk Akito's anger to just say she's your girlfriend, did you?"

"Of course not," Yuki colored indignant, "I respect her."

A wry smile pulled at the edges of the ox's lips, "I didn't say get her pregnant, Yuki," he eyes closed, "Though I could see the temptation. You are after all a man and she a beautiful woman."

Yuki shot to his feet, embarrassed and outraged at the blunt talk. "Easy to say when your partner can't get pregnant."

The gray eyes opened solemnly this time, "We aren't talking about sex." He got to his feet. "Just kiss her already, Yuki, she accepts you. She might even love you and she knows everything." He paused and looked away from the rat. "Not everyone is so lucky," he walked away.

"Haru, I-"

Kyo dropped from the tree and blocked the rat from following Haru, "Leave him alone or I'll make you leave him alone."

Anger and frustration ate at him, that the cat would have such nerve to order him off. "We were having a quiet conversation-"

"You upset him," Kyo bit off, "Damn it, Yuki, you spoiled rat brat. You have Tohru. Leave Haru the hell alone."

The cat dashed off after the ox. He was pissed. Yuki had such fucking nerve! "Haru."

"He has a point, Kyo," Haru was as bland as ever, "We can't get pregnant."

"Look at me, Haru," Kyo's eyes were deadly serious, "I don't care what Yuki has to say. He has no right to ridicule us when he doesn't even know what the hell he's doing."

"We don't either," Haru pointed out stoically and then eyed his companion up and down. "I'm not even sure how to do that."

"That?"

"You know that," Haru was thoughtful and then a small smile possessed his lips, "Is my kitty cat a virgin?"

Kyo turned a bright red and gazed around quickly for any possible eavesdroppers, "Haru-"

"I understand if you are," Haru nodded sagely, "It makes sense."

Steam could almost be seen as it started to rise off the cat.

The ox nodded to himself, "A lot of sense."

"Haru-"

"An incredibly amount of sense."

Kyo swung and was surprised when his fist was caught.

"Don't worry, Kyo, I'll fix it," Haru released his cousin and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He turned and walked away.

"Fix what?" Kyo called after him as apprehension snaked up his spine, "There's nothing to fix!"

"I'll do some research," Haru promised, his mind already a million miles away. He started to hum as he turned the corner.

"You sound awfully heated over some homework."

Kyo turned his angry glare on Yuki, "What do you care?"

Yuki's jaw tightened, "I just wanted to apologize but now I don't think I will."

He rolled his eyes, "You were going to apologize to me? Yeah, right."

"You're right," the rat turned his nose up, "I wasn't going to apologize to you. I was going to apologize to Haru."

"So fucking typical," Kyo glared, "Why do I even waste my time, with any of you?"

Yuki blocked his escape route, "What does that mean?"

"It MEANS you're all a pain in the ass!" Kyo shoved past the rat, or tried to.

"Don't take this out on Haru," Yuki's eyes were dangerous, "Rin has put him through enough."

Kyo's eyes were just as dangerous, "What goes on between me and Haru is none of your damn business."

"It is if I say it is-"

"No, it's not," Kyo cut him off sharply, "You can't care about Haru being happy then turn around and hate me because, believe it or not, that hurts him and, if you hurt him, I'll seriously kick your ass."

"Like all the other times you've attempted," Yuki's stance loosened and became fluid in preparation of attack.

"You know what, I may have never been able to beat you," the cat's voice was dark, quiet, "But that doesn't mean you'll get off without a scratch."

Yuki arched his brows, "Is that right?"

"That's right," Kyo lifted his chin, "I am going to win one day."

"Don't you ever get tired of saying that?" Yuki sighed.

"Yes! I do!" Kyo shook his head and turned to walk off in the same direction as Hatsuharu, which he had wanted to avoid doing but now didn't care. Anything to get away from that damn Yuki.

"I'm sorry."

Kyo jerked around to face the rat with utter disbelief, "What?"

"I apologize," Yuki turned slightly away from him, "You're right. It's none of my business. I've overstepped my bounds."

The cat could only watch as his rival walked away. He was really going to have to talk to the rat, wasn't he? Yuki had covered for him and now he was apologizing! Maybe he could get Haru to- No, he wasn't going to be talking to Haru for awhile. Especially after all his 'It makes sense now' crap. Where did he get off? It's not like he . . . wait . . .maybe he had . . .

"Kyo?"

His orange head immediately snapped up at the sound of Tohru's voice, "What's wrong?"

She smiled brightly, "There's nothing wrong."

He wasn't fooled. There was something off about her demeanor so he waited and, sure enough, her smile dimmed.

"Can we talk?"

"You don't have to ask me," Kyo started walking. He paused when he noticed she wasn't following, "Are you coming or not?"

"Oh, right," she scrambled after him.

They headed for the roof.

Silence.

"You wanted to talk?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice, "I. . . Um . . . Do you think I'm pretty?"

His eyes widened as his spine straightened in shock. Of all the questions, he hadn't expected that!

"I mean, I know you like Hatsuharu-" his eyes got bigger, "-but I-"

"Wait! Stop!" Kyo's voice was a bit harsher then he would have liked but, "What do you mean I like Haru?"

"Oh, I," she became flustered, "I didn't mean to assume. I just thought- I shouldn't have, it's none of my business. Please forgive me-"

"Tohru," Kyo tried a gentler tone, "Just tell me what you thought."

"I," she wrung her hands nervously, "It's just . . . You've seemed so happy and so has Hatsuharu. Before, Hatsuharu was with Rin, he seemed so sad. Now, when he sees you, he's happy and you're happy-"

Her words tumbled to a stop when Kyo lifted his hand for her to stop.

"Who else . . . thinks this?"

Her eyes were large and confused, "I wouldn't dare to presume-"

"Tohru, please, who else thinks this?"

She bit her lip conflicted, "I don't think anyone else knows- I mean thinks anything. Hatsuharu has always been strange and-"

He lifted his hand again, "Ok, yes, you're pretty."

She blushed and covered her face.

"Why do you ask?"

"I . . ." She peeked out of her hands, "It's just- Yuki-"

"Won't kiss you," Kyo finished miserably.

Her hands dropped, "How did- Does everyone know!" She dropped to her knees pitiably in despair.

"No, Tohru," Kyo cringed and squatted down to her level, "Haru told me."

"Hatsuharu knows!" Her hands covered her heart, "How did-"

"Yuki told him," he threw a pleading look to the heavens when she started to sob, "Tohru, it's not what you think."

"I don't understand. He s-said he w-wanted m-me to be his g-girlfriend and-"

Kyo lifted her chin, "Listen to me. It's not you, it's him. He thinks he'll dishonor you or some stupid shit. Okay. Why don't you just kiss him?"

She blinked through her tears, as if to see him better, "I couldn't be so forward."

A reluctant smile appeared on his face as he tapped her nose, in all honesty, he couldn't believe he was having this conversation.

"I'll talk to him."

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that for me-"

"You didn't ask. I offered," Kyo helped her off the ground, "Don't worry about it."

"But Kyo," she protested weakly, "I don't want you to fight-"

Kyo bopped her lightly, "I'll handle it."

"O-okay," she turned to leave uncertainly.

"Tohru."

"Yes, Kyo?" She faced him.

"About Haru," he didn't look at her, "You were right. I do like him."

She beamed, tears instantly forgotten.

"You can't tell anyone."

She moved her head in the affirmative.

He just sighed, he had no choice now, he would have to talk to the damn rat.

End of Chapter Twelve

AN: All right, people, an announcement. Updates will not be as often, til now I've had a plenty of chapters all ready typed and ready to go but now they are gone. I've given them all to you. Now, I must write, type, and update the old fashioned way. Never fear, I've never left a story unfinished and I don't intend to start now. Thanks for all your kind words and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Michelle


	14. Chapter Thirteen Interlude

Chapter Thirteen

Days passed, and Kyo still hadn't gotten around to speaking with Yuki. It wasn't that he hadn't tried, okay, he hadn't tried but it wasn't his fault. It was Haru's. He really wanted to speak to the ox before he had his pep talk with the rat but he wasn't speaking to the ox. Okay, maybe he was making excuses but he would never admit it aloud.

Haru had been noticeably absent lately, the real reason Kyo hadn't spoken to him for so long, and had been sighted haunting the library and absorbed in the computer. If anyone asked what he was doing then he would reply, "Researching."

Today, Haru had graced them with his presence with book in hand. A quick glance revealed something about anatomy in the title. The group buzzed around him, talking about everything and nothing while he quietly turned the pages in his book.

Kyo plopped down next to him and watched Momiji bounce from Tohru to Yuki and then back again. The bunny was really annoying but, at least, he wasn't bothering-

"Haru!" Momiji jumped and landed in the ox's lap almost making him drop his book, "Where have you been? Huh? Have you been hiding?"

The book snapped closed with a practiced flex of Haru's wrist and was carefully set aside.

"We've missed you!" Momiji declared and turned in his lap to address the group, "Didn't we? What are you reading?"

Haru stopped the rabbit's hand from grabbing his book and lifted the smaller boy clear off his lap, "You shouldn't jump on people, you might hurt someone." He turned at the waist and dumped the startled rabbit into Kyo's lap.

Kyo promptly shoved the bunny off his lap onto the ground, "Get off of me."

Momiji lay there stunned before he started to tear up and sniff.

"Oh, Momiji!" Tohru rushed over.

Yuki shook his head at the cat's antics while Haru just watched blandly.

"Come on, Momiji, you can't possibly be hurt," Kyo leaned over to grab at the rabbit, "Get up."

The tears disappeared with a smile and he went to Tohru, "Let's get some ice cream!"

Kyo watched them leave disgruntled. One would think Momiji did that on purpose to just make him look bad. Once they were alone he glanced at Haru to see him zoned out and nudged him. "Hey, what's on your mind?"

Haru turned to look at him slowly, eyeing him in such a way that made him uncomfortable, a soft smile spread, and he played with his sleeve. "You don't really want to know."

Kyo brushed it off and, was be about to change the subject or leave or something, he really hadn't decided yet when Haru's fingers are suddenly on his cheek, softly drawing lines from his cheek bone to his chin, making Kyo turn back to him.

He leaned in, giving Kyo all the time in the world to move or refuse to complete it and then every so softly brush his lips against his, nothing more.

Kyo stiffened and did not respond, still not quite comfortable then not happy because usually when Haru kissed him, it was a full on, no holds barred, no choice but to respond, assault of the senses where he can forget for a few blissful moments that the person kissing him was of the same sex.

This was different, for in a way, Haru was asking permission to go further, to explore, and in order to do that then Kyo has to be on board and fully aware. Not his, he kissed me, I didn't kiss him crap, he was currently clinging to.

When Haru got no response he leaned back and picked up his book.

Kyo was even more disgruntled, "What the hell was that?"

"It's called a kiss, Kyo," Haru turned a page.

Death glare, he opened his mouth, shut it, opened it again, and then shut it because he couldn't think of a way to verbalize his thoughts without sounding like a pervert.

Haru ignored him.

Kyo fumed.

Haru continued to ignore him but was now fighting a smile. So Kyo wasn't as unaffected as he thought he was. . . Interesting.

Stubborn.

"I hate you."

"I know," Haru smiled.

Kyo was about to leave the strange ox alone on the roof of the school when he turned, "Are you coming?"

Haru snapped his book closed and nodded. He got to his feet and made his way toward the cat.

They made their way home in silence.

End

AN: I'm very sorry about the shortness of this chapter but alas work and life have plotted against me and the progress of this story. I will update again as soon as I can. Michelle


	15. Chapter Fourteen Talk to Me

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Haru, we have to talk."

Haru will glance up from the book he was currently reading, "Then talk." When Kyo failed to say anything, since he was kind a hoping that Haru, with his almost paranormal insightfulness, would just know what was wrong and agree to fix it, Haru's eyes returned to his book.

Kyo yanked the book away.

Haru frowned slightly and gave Kyo his full attention, "Yes?"

"I . . . You . . ." Kyo threw the book on the bench, "Damn it, Haru, it's all your fault!"

Black brows arched, "I don't understand."

Kyo's fists clenched as he tried to find a way to say it without saying it, "You . . . changed . . . the rules."

Both brows went up, "Rules?"

"The rules," Kyo made an impatient gestures with his hands, "We did things a certain way and then you stopped . . . following the rules!"

Haru was visibly puzzled.

"Haru," Kyo gritted his teeth, "You can't just give. . . a knockout punch every time you slip through my defenses and then just change it into a simple nice punch to the face. It's against the rules."

There, surely he would understand that.

Haru, still puzzled, leaned back onto the bench and thought about what Kyo had just said, since to his knowledge he had never gotten past Kyo's defenses. Much less was he able to deliver a knockout punch . . . Hmmm. . . Unless. . .

"Kyo, if you're referring to," Haru paused and was very careful about his words, "The differences in punches then. . . You should consider your own."

He nodded to himself.

"My punches! What's wrong with my punches?" Kyo demanded.

"Nothing," a very miniscule smirk, "You just don't throw enough of them. You spend too much time dodging."

Kyo was speechless with rage.

Haru picked up his book and got to his feet calmly, "I love you, Kyo, but you have to fight back or it isn't a fight." He strolled away.

Kyo watched him walk away with a fine line of fury running just beneath the surface. So Haru wanted him to 'fight' back did? Well, he was going to regret that statement. Kyo was going to make very sure of that point.

That talk had happened a couple of days ago when Kyo had gotten tired of Haru's brotherly routine. He wasn't his damn brother! The stupid ox just didn't the damned hit! It had started with the kiss on the roof when Haru had kissed him on the lips and then just sat back like nothing.

Ever since then Haru just seemed to stop kissing him and was content with loose hugging or leaning against him. If, and he did mean if, the ox decided to bestow his now rare kisses then it was a light peck on the cheek or head.

What the hell did Haru want from him? Did the ox want him to press _him _against the wall and have his wicked way with him! Huh! He wasn't tall enough for it anyway. Fucking Haru was a giant and even if he did manage to accomplish it . . . He wouldn't know what to do with him once he had him.

For as much as it pained him to admit it, Kyo was inexperienced and even more so in their case. He would have had at least an idea if Haru had been a girl but he wasn't and he wasn't being the least bit helpful about it. Of all the people he had to date, he had to go and choose the most incongruous person who didn't seem to care one way or another what they did or didn't do.

All right, maybe that wasn't completely fair but damn it! Kyo collapsed onto his bed, Haru was driving him crazy.

A tentative knock made him sit up in his bed and glare at the door. If that was Haru then he was going to kick his ass.

"What the hell do you-" Kyo yanked open the door and stopped at the sight of Tohru, "-want?"

She blinked at him, "Um, I was just wondering if you were okay?"

"I'm fine," he went to shut the door when she slipped into his room, "Did you want something?"

She nodded and motioned for him to shut the door.

Kyo peeked out into the hallway to make sure she wasn't followed or seen and then closed the door. The resounding click was loud and final as he turned to face the one girl who accepted him without question.

"Tohru?"

She blushed prettily, "I did it."

He frowned and shook his head.

"I kissed Yuki."

His eyes widened with comprehension, "I didn't talk to him yet."

She smiled and leaned forward, making her hair swing forward with her mirth. "I know. I noticed you were a little busy with Haru so I took your advise." Her hands went to her cheeks and then she wrapped her arms around her middle. "I can't believe I did it. We were alone and then I just leaned forward-"

Kyo grasped her shoulders in a desperate attempt to make her stop, "Please, I don't want details."

Her initial alarm melted with a smile, "Of course, I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you and find out what's wrong with you and Haru."

He inhaled sharply through his nose and dropped his hands from her shoulders. He went and sat on the bed with a resigned posture.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

She tilted her head at him, "You can talk to me, Kyo."

His eyes drifted upward then down, "Ok, I don't know how to talk about it."

She smiled again and knelt at his feet.

"It's about Haru," she started helpfully, "Did you fight?"

"Not exactly," he glanced off to the side, "He wants more."

"More?" Her brow wrinkled, "More what?"

"More," he gestured vaguely.

She shook her head.

"He wants . . ." He shook his head, "He wants me to kiss him."

"Then why don't you?"

Shocked red eyes locked onto calm blue, "What?"

She exhaled lightly into an embarrassed smile, "Kyo, it's just a kiss right? I mean, I kissed Yuki! You can kiss Haru, can't you?"

He frowned, Tohru had kissed Yuki. Sweet, timid, and innocent Tohru had found the courage to kiss the most popular boy in school aka damn rat. If Tohru could do it then shouldn't he be able to?

Tohru straightened her legs and moved to his door, "You can do it, Kyo, I'll have dinner ready soon."

The door closed softly.

Kyo didn't move from his spot and he pictured Haru in his mind as he was then as a girl. Why couldn't the ox be a girl? This would be so much easier if he was but then wasn't that the point. He was just going to have to face the fact that he was attracted to boys . . . Maybe just Hatsuharu who just happened to be a boy.

He ran a frustrated hand through his orange hair and he was going to have to kiss him.

Haru, for all appearances, was asleep an open book rested on his chest as he reclined against a tree.

He must have fallen asleep reading, Yuki concluded as he tried to peek at the title which was covered by a ring laden hand.

Male, some or other, Heart, something or other.

"We have to stop meeting like this," Haru peeked at Yuki through his eyelashes, "Someone will suspect something."

"Are you always pretending to sleep or are you able to detect others in your sleep?" Yuki lifted a brow.

A lazy smile crossed his face and he leaned forward, the book falling into his lap. "A little of both."

"What are you reading?" Yuki leaned forward to glimpse the words.

Haru closed the book with a decisive snap, "Nothing you would be interested in. What do you want to talk about?"

Yuki eyed the book and then looked up, "What makes you think I want to talk?"

Haru gazed at him steadily, "Then what did you come to do? Stare?"

"Okay," Yuki sat next to him, "I did come to talk."

"Hn."

Yuki glanced away uncomfortably, "Tohru kissed me."

Haru blinked and then smiled, "Good. Did you kiss her back?"

A faint blush appeared, "Yes."

He nodded, "Then what are you doing here? Why aren't you with her exploring your new . . . Territory."

"Haru, you know me better than that," Yuki scolded.

Haru nodded, "Yes, I must count on Tohru to further this relationship."

"Haru!"

"And you must tell me all the details," Haru pinned Yuki with his eyes, "No matter how depraved."

"Haru," embarrassed laughter escaped him, "You don't really want me to-"

"Yes, I do," Haru stood and stretched. Absently shoving the book in a inside pocket of his jacket.

He yawned.

"So how's the research coming?" Yuki followed his cousin's lead, "Any progress?"

"It's going very slow," Haru sighed, "They are only really informative of the act and not what leads up to the act. I don't know if we will get anywhere."

"Act?" Yuki glanced at him.

"You know, act," Haru glanced at him, "I can settle for some of this and that but the actual act. . . I don't know if I'm up to it or if Kyo is . . . probably not."

He shrugged.

"I don't quite understand what you're getting at but I don't think I want to know," Yuki nodded sagely to himself.

"Hn."

End of Chapter Fourteen


	16. Chapter Fifteen A Kiss

Chapter Fifteen

Haru parted with Yuki pleasantly enough though, it struck him as odd that he spent more time with the rat now, in conversation or just sitting quietly, then he ever had before when he 'loved him.' It was only natural, he guessed since he knew he had Yuki uncomfortable with his spontaneous declarations.

He paused and glanced around the path he walked.

"A mystery," he dismissed and continued along the path to Shigure's house for his visit.

He stopped once more and studied an ominous tree. Something was wrong with it but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He tilted his head and let his eyes drift upward with great patience.

"Hmmm." He reached upward and yanked downward on a branch.

Kyo hit the ground with a rather undistinguished yelp.

Haru glanced at him dispassionately and released the branch that had supported the hiding feline. He started down the path once more.

Kyo launched to his feet with a roar of outrage, "Are you just going to leave me in the dirt?!"

He glanced over his shoulder, "Were you just going to lay there all day?"

"No," he got to his feet defensively.

"Then I couldn't have left you," Haru paused and lifted his gaze into the trees, "Who were you spying on? Is there a cute girl in the forest that I don't know about?"

"No," Kyo was instantly annoyed at the interested tone in Haru's voice, "Are you supposed to be lusting after girls when you're supposedly dating me?"

Haru's brows lifted slightly, "It's only a natural reaction. Purely physical. What I feel for you stems from my intense need to be close-"

Kyo scoffed, "Right."

Those black brows lowered a tad, "You don't believe me."

"All I know, Haru, is that you've always noticed anything in a skirt." He didn't realize how much that had been bothering him. Ever since Haru had made his comment about scary psychic girl being 'cute' and had tried to kiss her, Kyo had been insecure. Hell, he'd been insecure since the whole thing started! If he was going to have any type of relationship with the ox then the ox was going to learn that Kyo didn't take kindly to sharing with others. He didn't take the ox's flirty attitude with the opposite sex well at all and it was going to stop.

His white head tilted and Kyo could practically see the wheels turning slowly in his head. "You won't kiss me and I am the one who isn't serious?"

Kyo sighed, leave to Haru to be incredibly dense at the right moment or purposely. He narrowed his eyes. He was just starting to realize how much more went on under the surface with his cousin than he had originally believed.

"Tohru kissed Yuki."

There. Haru wasn't the only one who could be vague.

"I know," he still held his head at that quizzical angle that said without words that he wasn't quite sure where Kyo was going with this line of conversation.

Kyo's upper lip lifted into a parody of a smile, "If I kiss you then you aren't allowed to notice cute girls anymore."

Haru was blank, "I can't help but use my eyes to see, Kyo."

"Fine," the smile turned into a snarl, "Then I don't want any damn commentary!"

The ox's face softened with amusement, "I didn't know it bothered you."

Kyo stuck his nose in the air, "Who said it did?"

Haru gripped the other boy's face in his hands gently and nuzzled noses with him, his eyes drifting shut. "I'm sorry. You'll forgive me, won't you?"

Kyo suppressed the shiver at the other's closeness and decided it would be now or never. He leaned in even closer and pressed his lips to the ox.

Haru's eyes opened, startled at the tentative contact and noted the scrunched eyelids of the cat. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the kiss, mouth softening in invitation to deepen it but letting Kyo make the choice to prolong the kiss or end it.

Kyo tilted his head and his lips parted to hesitantly lick the accommodating mouth into opening and was obliged.

The ox's hands slipped from the cat's cheeks to his throat. Long fingers massaged the sides of his neck with his thumbs tilted his head back even more as he stepped closer.

Kyo's tongue darted in quickly before he lost his nerve and was rewarded with Haru's complete compliance. He hands found themselves fisting around the belt loops of the ox's pants. He controlled every aspect of this kiss and he found the power intoxicating. It was completely different from when Haru just ambushed him with his onslaught of the senses and he just held on for the ride.

No, this time he was the driver of this particular rollercoaster and he liked being in control. He liked it a lot.

He jerked out of Haru's gentle grasp and used his grip on the pants to yank both down and forward simultaneously.

Haru stumbled forward unable to do anything but follow the path of his pants and landed on his knees with a startled oomph.

Kyo took advantage of his partners disorientation and bent down for another kiss. He bowed the ox backwards with the newly won luxury of height. His passion heightened as he held the other boy's in place tightly as if he would try to escape.

Haru wrapped his arms around the cat's hips completely willing to do anything and everything that the cat was willing to do.

A faint cough sounded.

Kyo shoved the other boy away as he snapped straight up to see a blushing Tohru.

"I'm sorry," her posture screamed embarrassment, "I didn't mean to interrupt but Shigure and Yuki are coming-"

"What?!" Kyo swallowed and glanced around for any evidence of their activities. Other than a dazed ox and some clinging leaves there was nothing but knowing Shigure as he did the dumb dog would misconstrue the situation anyway. . . Or get it completely right. He wasn't sure what scared him more.

"Haru, get up," Kyo dragged the ox to his feet and was more then a little bit pleased to see him so affected by the kiss.

"Ms. Honda," Haru nodded at the girl and then frowned at Kyo who was trying to pull him along, "Where are we going?"

"Away," he grunted and just succeeded in pulling the stubborn ox into the bushes when Shigure and Yuki appeared on the path.

"I could have sworn I heard voices," Shigure glanced around curiously.

Yuki nodded to himself as he took in Tohru's red cheeks.

"I was just talking to myself," she announced a bit hastily and then set a brisk pace. "We don't want to be late."

"Late?" Shigure glanced at Yuki, "Did we have an appointment?"

Yuki shook his head and quickened his stride to match his girlfriends, "Tohru?"

"Yes?"

Yuki took in her beaming continence and shook his head again.

"Never mind."

End of Chapter


	17. Chapter Sixteen Caught?

**Chapter Sixteen**

Kyo exhaled with relief as he saw the trio disappear down the path into town.

"Kyo," Haru's muffled voice sounded, "Would you get off me?"

The cat glanced down to confirm Haru's facedown position.

Upon their earlier entry into the bushes, Haru proved himself to be a clumsy ox and tripped, taking Kyo with him. Luckily the others were so preoccupied with Tohru's erratic behavior that they hadn't noticed the rather soft thump. Kyo had jumped on the other teen and shoved his face into the ground to ensure his silence.

The cat moved gingerly to the side and kept an eye on the path in case the trio might suddenly return for a forgotten item.

Haru sat up and futilely tried to rub the dirt from his face.

Kyo glanced over and burst into laughter. The ox was a mess. He had streaks of gray staining his pale, milky skin.

The gray eyes lifted and the cat was struck by the sudden comeliness of his companion. The gray streaks brought out his eyes in a way that the black and white clothes never could. . . His hand lifted of it's own accord and rubbed a particular patch of dirt off of Haru's cheekbone.

Haru smiled and leaned into the touch.

"You should wear dirt more often," Kyo cursed his loose tongue at the other's sudden shock, "I mean, you should wear gray more often it brings out your eyes- Not that I- um-"

"Kyo."

"-so don't think- What?" Kyo was stiff with tension. He hated when he sounded stupid. He really hadn't meant to blurt that out and know Haru was going to think-

The ox's lips covered his softly and his thought process broke down. Slowly his body relaxed and he responded by deepening the kiss so he could explore the other's mouth. It was different from earlier. The rather violent storm that had swept him and then them up was gone. What remained was like a boat gently bobbing in the sea. Lazy and sweet. The storm lurked in the background though ready to take them unaware if they would let it.

With a sudden recklessness, Kyo wanted to be caught up in that storm and got to his knees for the leverage over Haru. He tumbled back since he hadn't been all that well balanced anyway and Kyo quickly straddled him to continue the kiss.

Haru retaliated suddenly, kissing back with the aggressiveness of Black Haru and his torso lifted off the ground.

Kyo shifted his weight and bore down to keep the ox flat on his back.

Surprisingly, Haru didn't fight him on the subject but dropped his hands to the cat's hips while he tilted his own up.

Kyo ground back hard delighting at the sudden friction and then his eyes widened as he realized what they were doing. He jerked away from Haru and scrambled off the younger man.

Haru made no move to stop him, his eyes closed and the sound of their panting filled the air.

Kyo's eyes were wild as they locked onto the boy on the ground as he desperately tried to calm his body. It had been too much at once. Too intense, too much sensation, too much male . . .

The bushes parted and a triumphant Shigure announced with a laughing tone, "I thought I heard the bushes rustling."

"What the hell are you doing back so soon?!" Kyo snapped, oddly grateful for the interruption.

"I forgot my wallet," Shigure frowned at them, "What were you doing in the bushes?" A knowing grin spread as he studied their dirt smudged appearances, "Been rolling around in the dirt? Together?"

Haru sat up, "We were just sparring, Sensei. Kyo can throw a decent punch." He absently patted the dirt of his clothes. "I might need more training."

"No, you don't," Kyo blurted and then spoke quickly to explain, "If you get any better then I won't be able to get a . . . hit in . . ." He finished lamely and nearly winced as he saw the speculation on the dog's face.

"Nonsense, Kyo, you have always been the better fighter," Haru smoothed over blandly as he turned to Shigure, "Weren't you going to the . . . Where were you going?"

He merely smiled and folded his arms.

Haru ignored him and extended a hand to Kyo to help him of the ground.

Kyo stared at the hand for a moment and fought the desire to slap the hand away as his instincts screamed. It would only hurt the ox's feelings after the rather intimate situation they had experienced together. He took the hand and was hauled to his feet.

There was a subtle softening of Haru's body as a smile spread.

Kyo was suddenly pleased with his decision.

"You should take advantage of the time you have left."

Both young men swung toward the older one with questioning glances.

"It's your senior year, Kyo," Shigure's smile turned sad and regretful, "You only have about five months until graduation."

Kyo's expression didn't change but a certain light in his eyes dimmed, "I know exactly how much time I have, Shigure."

Haru's expression shifted dramatically from confusion to understanding to quiet fury, "You have the rest of your life, Kyo, no one will take anything from you."

"Now, Haru, you know our tradition-" Shigure tried to explain.

"I know our traditions are archaic and wrong!" His fists tightened and his stance unconsciously widened, "How can you continue to carry them out? You KNOW it's wrong! But you and Hatori both do as you are told! Don't you get tired of it?"

Shigure's expression darkened but he forced a smile, "You want to change things? Hatsuharu? How will you change Akito's mind? He's the one who holds the curse. Akito would never accept the cat into the zodiac."

There, Shigure released his breath as a sudden understanding hit those gray eyes, he had given them all the help he could. The rest would be up to them.

"Haru," Kyo's tired voice sounded, "Don't worry about it. It's not your problem-"

"How can you say that?" Haru demanded, "After every-"

"Haru!" Kyo interrupted him harshly, pissed he had to have this particular conversation with Shigure present. "I known about this for my whole life. It's fine-"

"No, it's not, you stupid cat! You will not resign yourself! I won't let you!"

"Haru, calm down!"

"No, I will not!" He swung toward Shigure fully in black mode, "Akito's the key? Then I shall go have a talk with him!" With a devilish grin he started on his self-imposed when his cousins fully realized his intent and ran after him.

For a person who didn't run, he could walk awful damn fast. Kyo tackled him from behind and they scuffled on the ground screaming loudly at each other.

Shigure shook his head, all right maybe he wouldn't leave the rest up to them.

"Haru, damn it!" Kyo cursed as he finally managed to subdue the boy.

Haru's body relaxed as he realized he wasn't going to be able to get of the hold. "No, Kyo. I refuse to let this happen."

"It's happened ever since our family was first CURSED!"

"Did you ever think that's the REASON we ARE cursed!"

Stunned, Kyo released him and the ox sat up even more filthy then before, "Did you ever ask why we were cursed? If we found out the original story . . . Then we can find out why _our _family was chosen to carry the curse. Then maybe we can . . ."

The ox trailed off as Kyo raised a hand to stop him.

"Haru, we . . ." Kyo's head went down jerkily, "I mean, we can't have been the first ones to try to break the curse-"

"No, you wouldn't be the first and if you fail then you certainly won't be the last," Shigure narrowed his eyes, "Tell me, how serious are about breaking the curse? Would you die to break it?"

Haru's chin went up and to Kyo's astonishment he nodded.

Shigure burst into laughter and doubled over as the teens looked at him with great confusion, "Sorry, I always wanted to say that," he sobered, "Seriously, though, research might be the best route. I don't think anyone's tried that one before."

He turned and walked away humming.

Haru turned to Kyo as soon as Shigure had disappeared, "We have to at least try." A ringed hand cupped the cat's cheek, silver eyes impossibly soft, "I have to try or I won't be able to live with myself."

End Chapter

AN: A;right! Sorry about the long wait but I've been reading the new books coming out and have noticed the books going in a different direction than my story. This was not unexpected especially with the contents of my story. So I am now straying from the storyline. Shocker, I know! Teehee! So, seriously, let me know any thoughts you guys have or suggestions! Thank you! Michelle


	18. Chapter Seventeen The Box

**Chapter Seventeen**

After Kyo reluctantly agreed to try, Haru made a beeline for the main house. The family had records that dated all the way back until who knew when and if there was anything about the curse it would be there. One couldn't look into public records, the Sohma family had always taken care to safeguard their secrets. The only thing about accessing the records was that it was forbidden.

A fact that Kyo was hissing at him all the way there, that and that he, the cat, wasn't even allowed on the main compound.

"Then why did you come?" Haru glanced at him over his shoulder, the thinnest threads of annoyance coloring his voice.

Kyo's eyes narrowed dangerously, "I am not going to let you bumble a situation this serious by yourself."

"Then stop making noise." He turned back to his slinking.

Kyo harrumphed and followed. Who would have known that Hatsuharu could be so good at sneaking around?

"Hey," Kyo hissed at him, "How do you know where you're going?"

The ox went still in a shadows and seemed to deflate a little, "Kyo, you can ask me all the questions you want after we get off the main compound, okay? The closer we get to the records building the more security they are going to have and we can't keep stopping or we're going to get caught."

Not satisfied with the answer the cat touched his companion, "How do you know where the building is?"

"I got 'lost' one day," Haru rolled his eyes, "at least that's what I let Akito believe. Rin wants to break the curse, too. She just didn't agree with me about the methods."

Kyo frowned, "So this isn't the first time you've tried to break the curse?" He felt oddly betrayed.

"No one likes being cursed, Kyo," Haru peeked around the corner of a building, "This is the farthest I have ever gotten."

"Why?"

"A mystery."

Kyo rolled his eyes as he followed. He could guess why. Haru could move like a shadow, quiet and deadly, but even a shadow would be noticed if he insisted on wearing his long white coat visible even in the darkest black. Kyo had taken one look at him and ordered him to take it off.

Now Haru was one with the night with only his white hair to betray his presence.

Haru stumbled and nearly fell.

That and his clumsiness, Kyo snorted and went to assist the ox who waved him into stillness.

Footsteps.

Light and purposeful.

Heading in their direction.

Kyo's heart pounded with trepidation. He couldn't get caught! Akito had told him what would happen if he were to catch the cat on the main compound and it was not a fate he wished to fare so soon.

The footsteps stopped.

They held their breath.

There was a long silence and then slowly the footsteps resumed.

They let out a silent breath of relief and they moved.

"This is the building." Haru pulled out a flashlight and slid the door open slowly. He slipped in and Kyo was quick to follow.

Kyo pulled out his own flashlight and quickly took a look around the room. He winced, there were stacks of records, filing cabinets, and stacks of just paper everywhere. It was going to be a nightmare to sort through this mess and an even bigger nightmare to painstakingly replace each thing in it's exact place so no one would know they were there.

Haru carefully picked his way across the floor where books of every size where arranged as if to purposely thwart nighttime visitors.

Kyo followed glumly, sensing the futility of it all. Even if they had access to this place in daytime hours it would take years to sort through all this garbage without even knowing if the answer they were searching for were there. Sneaking in like this . . . They would never get through it all . . .

Maybe Rin was right.

Haru seemingly undaunted, pulled open a drawer and dug right in.

Several hours later and they still hadn't found anything worth mentioning. The first thing they had found was a birth chart, which had seemed promising at first since it would reveal just how far back the Sohma line went, had fizzled after an hour of this person had this person and then that person had that person. Another document had seemed solely devoted to the movement of the sun and how it would effect the plants on the estate for the entire year.

And on it went, pointless document after pointless document until finally Kyo had had enough.

"Haru."

"Hmm?"

"Let's go home."

"Why?"

"This is pointless," Kyo shook his head at the huge room, house really, overflowing with documents. "If we had some idea of where to start then maybe but this. . ."

"We must be patient," Haru dismissed another document and reached for another.

Kyo sighed and slumped against the wall, "We don't even know if what were looking for is in here. For all we know it's in a secret library under Akito's bed."

Haru paused and glanced at him with a serious look in his eyes, "Do you think so?"

"Think what?"

"That there's a hidden room under Akito's bed." Haru's eyes shined thoughtfully in the near dark, "It would be harder to search."

Kyo glared, "I wasn't serious. How the hell would I know what is in Akito's room?"

"Oh," Haru returned to his document.

"What I mean is . . ." Kyo retuned to his supposing, "How will we even recognize it?"

"I guess," the light flicked on, "that would depend what on you were looking for."

Both boys froze as all their painstaking work was destroyed with a simple flick of a switch. Kureno studied them passively as he leaned against the doorframe. "Hatsuharu," he nodded at the ox and then frowned at Kyo, "and the … cat?"

He glanced at Haru for confirmation.

He nodded.

Kureno tilted his head as if confused, "Kyo, right?"

Kyo barely heard him through the sound of his heart beating in his chest and nodded.

"Hmm," Kureno glanced to the side thoughtfully, "You guys aren't allowed in here." He turned back to Kyo, "You aren't even allowed on the main compound."

His heart beat faster.

"Kureno!" Another voice called and this one was distinctly Akito, "Where are you?!"

Kureno's head turned and then he glanced at the two pale boys, flicked off the switch and stepped outside.

"I'm here, Akito."

"Kureno." The voice was sharp, "What are you doing in **that** house?"

"I was simply doing as you ordered." Came the humbled reply, "Rerecording the documents that are starting to crumble."

"So late?" Came the suspicious question.

"I couldn't sleep and thought I might as well get a head start."

"I see," silence, "Just make sure you don't fall asleep and light the place on fire. It wouldn't be the first time our family has lost important papers because of some well-meaning idiot."

There was no reply.

"Good night, Kureno."

"Pleasant dreams, Akito."

Silence and then suddenly the light flicked back on.

Kureno regarded them solemnly, "I assume you were looking for the story of the zodiac."

"Why didn't you turn us in?" Kyo couldn't help but ask. He had to know why. He was the most hated of the zodiac and Kureno the most isolated. He wasn't allowed on the compound but Kureno wasn't allowed to leave it. Kureno was the most unknown of them. Why would the rooster help the cat?

"Do you want me to turn you in?" The question was vaguely curious, "Akito couldn't have gone very far."

"No, I . . . just . . ."

Haru quieted his companion with a hand on the shoulder, "Do you know where the story is?"

Kureno nodded and moved out of the room without a sound.

Haru scrambled to his feet and followed.

Kyo sighed, deeply confused and conflicted about trusting the rooster, and followed their lead.

Kureno paused before a floor carpet and kicked it out of the way to reveal a secret trap door in the floorboards. He bent down and pushed slid a panel back to reveal a button.

He pushed it.

The door opened.

He went down the stairs.

They followed.

The room was filled with bookcases, filing cabinets, and a huge desk covered in paper. Kureno walked to a certain bookcase with confidence and began to randomly pull out books. He paused and handed them to Haru before moving to a file cabinet where he flipped through files and carefully selected from there. These he also gave to Haru before he turned and went to the desk.

Kureno opened a drawer and pulled out a box. He set it carefully on the table and glanced at Kyo.

"Come here."

Kyo obeyed though hesitantly and he stopped at the desk. The box was beautiful if ancient looking in design. All the zodiac members were painstakingly carved into the sides of the box and painted with an extraordinary eye for detail. The scales of the dragon were the most eye-catching at the deep emerald shone with a reddish tint as if hinting at the fire that lay within. The cat, of course, was notably absent, within the parade of animals but that's where the box become interesting, for there, carved into the top was cat. Somehow included but apart at the same time.

Kureno waited until the cat had finished examining the box and had lifted his gaze to meet his, "This box is yours."

Kyo blinked, "What?"

"It can only be opened by the cat," Kureno lifted the box and held it out to him, "It rightfully belongs to you."

Kyo reached out for it with trembling hands.

"Akito hid it here," Kureno released it, "Akito has done what all the representatives of the Emperor or God have done. He has ordered the box to be kept on the main compound, hidden, and the cat, to be forbidden to ever step foot there."

The box was strangely heavy and light in his hands. A prickling sensation made itself known in his hands and spread to his wrists, forearms, elbows, and upper arms until it had spread into his entire body.

"What is this box?"

"The key to break the curse," Kureno's voice was solemn, "Or the death of the Sohma family."

End Chapter

AN: BWA HA HA HA! There's an evil ending if I ever saw one! So have the boys stumbled upon the one thing that ca free them of Akito's grasp forever or a Pandora's box in disguise? Until next time! God, I sound like a commercial. Sigh.


	19. Chapter Eighteen The First?

**Chapter Eighteen**

The boys walked in silence to Shigure's house as they contemplated their new situation. The box was safely secured in Kyo's book bag though he had been hesitant to take it.

When he had heard the box might bring about the death of the Sohma family Kyo had nearly shoved the box back into Kureno's hands. Was breaking the curse really worth dying for? And now that they had a chance to think about it, how did Shigure know that might be a possibility? What did Shigure know really?

Kyo had snapped back to attention when Haru bluntly asked what Kyo had been dying to know, "Why are you helping us?"

Kureno had studied them solemnly and then said, "I guess I am tired of being content."

Then they were ushered out of the building with a warning never to return, that if they needed more information, it wouldn't be found within those four walls.

Their next priority was to get off the compound without getting caught.

"Are you going to open it?"

Kyo's head jerked up at the sound of the ox's quiet voice, "You think I should?"

Those gray eyes were inscrutable, "Shouldn't you?"

Kyo snorted, "You know, for once, a straight answer would be nice."

"Would it?" Haru glanced skyward, "Sometimes truth is an obstacle to action."

"So I should open it and be responsible for the deaths of our entire family, right." He fisted his hand, "I can be the cat who ended it all. The one who destroyed everyone and everything the Sohma family ever believed in."

Haru took the other boy's fist into his hands and met his eyes solemnly, "Or you can set us all free."

Kyo's jaw tightened and he dropped his eyes.

"How can you have such faith in me?"

A ghost of a smile played at the ox's mouth, "Why did you always help me find my way?"

"Because," the cat sniffed and pulled away from the other boy, "you were to stupid to know where you were going."

He strutted away and left a smiling Haru to trial behind him.

"Oh, Yuki! I'm so sorry!"

The boys glanced at each other and ran toward the sound of Tohru's cries.

"It's all right, Ms. . . Tohru. It's only to be-" Yuki turned in his rat form to face the other boys with surprise.

They took in the situation in a glance and looked away coughing with embarrassment. They had apparently walked in on a very private moment.

"Kyo?! Hatsuharu?!" Tohru was aghast.

Haru went to her and patted her on the head.

She blinked at him.

"Don't worry, it happens."

He turned and dragged a red Kyo away who, for once, followed without protest.

"Did we just walk in what I think we walked in?"

"If you mean did we just walk in on a make out session gone wrong, then yes." Haru smiled, "I'll have to get some details out of them later."

"Details?" Kyo shuddered, "You actually want to know what happened?"

Haru was silent for a moment and then nodded.

Kyo almost fell and then with a furious yowl demanded, "What did you mean 'it happens'?!"

The ox sent him a level stare and then slipped his arms around the angry feline.

"Just that. It happens."

He kissed the sputtering cat and wasn't surprised when a fist came into contact with his head.

"Damn it, Haru, I don't know why I put up with you," Kyo fisted the other boy's shirt and pulled him the rest of the way to Shigure's.

Haru wisely kept his mouth shut.

After they were safely ensconced in Kyo's room, they pulled out all the reading materials and the . . . box.

Kyo stared at it with a foreboding. Would this box save them or doom them? And was there any way to find out without opening it?

A hand found it's way onto his shoulder.

"Let's just read the materials Kureno gave us," Haru suggested, "Our answers might be there."

Kyo nodded solemnly.

Most of the stories contained the zodiac story as most of the world knew it, with slight variations. For instance, one story the animals were in a race and another they had to state their worth.

The cat was only mentioned in two of the thirty stories and one story didn't mention the zodiac at all.

This was the story that caught Hatsuharu's interest.

_A family once gathered at the shrine of their God. They gathered once a year during the harvest moon to give their praise. Their family was dutiful and devout. Long had they received the blessing of their God. Wealthy and prosperous they were the envy of all._

_All was not harmonious._

_Despite their many blessings, the family was fraught with mistrust and deception. A household with thirteen children were the worst of the transgressors. They plotted against each other with deadly intent in hopes of becoming the new head._

_The God became displeased._

_In hopes of reuniting the family once more the God invited them to his home. For while the family had transgressed, the God still loved them._

_The rest of the family grew jealous. Why was the house of thirteen so privileged to have gained private audience with their mutual God?_

_So they schemed._

_They plotted._

_They sought to turn the thirteen against each other in hopes of gaining disapproval in the eyes of their God._

_They were all, too, successful._

_The night before the fated meeting each-_

A knock on the door pulled Haru away from the story. Kyo glanced up from one of the stories he was reading and raised a brow at Haru before going to the door. Usually when Haru was over everyone steered clear of the cat's room.

Kyo opened the door and uttered a surprise, "Yuki?"

Yuki met his gaze steadily, "Kyo."

They stood there awkwardly.

"Are you going to invite him in?" Haru's voice drifted over to them, "We could have a three-way."

Both boys immediately blushed and became outraged.

"Haru! What on earth-"

"Damn it, Haru! Why would I-"

"- is going through your thick skull?! I-"

"-ever want anything to do-"

"-would never do anything -"

"-with that damn rat?!"

"-with that stupid cat?!"

Haru's lips quirked, "At least you are both in the room now."

They both blinked and glanced around to see they were both in the room. Had even closed the door after themselves to ensure privacy.

Kyo huffed, "I hate when you do that."

Yuki inched away from them, "When he does what?"

Haru smiled lazily, "Are you sure you want an answer, Yuki?"

Kyo grabbed his white head and put him into a headlock, "That!"

Yuki just watched them struggle against each other futilely and then he covered his mouth to hide his mirth.

The boys stilled at the sound of laughter.

"I'm sorry," Yuki finally managed to contain himself. "I guess I am just relieved you guys haven't changed."

Kyo and Haru glanced at each other.

"I would say we changed a lot."

Yuki shook his head, "I mean in general."

Haru nodded suddenly, rubbing his head against Kyo's side since the cat still hadn't let go of him. "I get it."

Kyo released him and frowned, "I don't."

Haru lifted a hand and waved it vaguely in his direction, "Yuki, what brings you to Kyo's room?"

"I just wanted to thank . . . both of you . . . for not," a blush burned Yuki's cheeks, "making it even more embarrassing than it was."

Kyo turned just as red and glanced away, "I didn't do it for you."

Yuki stiffened, "I know."

Haru studied them, "Your welcome. It happens."

The rat smiled wearily, "Yes, it does."

"What does that mean?!" Kyo burst out.

Haru sighed and glanced at his boyfriend, "Don't be rude, Kyo."

Yuki turned his head to the side, "I didn't mean to intrude."

He moved to the door and then Kyo blocked him.

"I . . . ." Kyo met the rat's eyes grudgingly, "I meant to thank you, for Ayame, I mean."

Surprise shone in his purple eyes, "I . . . -"

"Fucking Shigure thinks he knows everything and I -" the cat glanced away, "I can't- I couldn't have handled the situation gracefully."

"Few can when Ayame is involved," Yuki smiled understandingly, "Think nothing of it."

"That's just the thing, I can't," Kyo met his eyes again, "You didn't have to do that."

It was Yuki's turn to glance away, "I owed you. You didn't have to take our relationship so well."

The rivals stood there awkwardly.

Haru smiled to himself and shuffled around some papers on the bed, "Would you like to help us, Yuki?"

"What?!" Kyo spun toward the ox, "You don't mean . . ."

"Help with what?" Yuki inquired curiously.

Haru locked onto Kyo's eyes and didn't say anything.

Kyo fumed and every fiber of his being demanded he roar his frustration to the world while kicking Yuki to kingdom come. Only those gray eyes kept his rage from boiling over, like ashes slowly smoldering fire. He swallowed his rage and then grudgingly muttered, "We're trying to break the curse."

"The curse?" Yuki was surprised, "How do you propose to do that?"

"We got some reading material from Kureno," Haru gestured to the papers, "The story in it's original forms. With this we hope to find the reason our family was cursed to begin with."

"I see," Yuki picked a book, "Then you hope to unravel the curse by undoing what was done?"

"Exactly." Haru glanced at Kyo, "Show him the box, Kyo."

Kyo harrumphed and got the box from his bag. He turned and held it out to Yuki.

The rat reached it and the box glowed.

Startled, Yuki tried to let go of it and panicked when the box remained in his hands. "I can't let go!"

Alarmed, Kyo reached out and took the box easily.

Yuki's eyes were wide with fear and suspicion. "What is that?"

"It's mine," Kyo set the box down quickly, "It's the key to breaking the curse."

The room was quiet when Haru went over to them and picked up the box. The rat and cat tensed and slowly released a breath when nothing happened. He put the box down and turned to Kyo.

"Hand it to me, Kyo."

Hesitantly, the cat picked up the box and handed it to Haru.

Nothing happened.

"Hmm," the ox put it down, "Yuki, pick it up."

"Why?" Yuki eyed the box, "I don't think-"

"Just do it," Kyo glared, "Unless you're scared of a box."

"Ridiculous," Yuki reached out immediately and took it, "Scared of a box."

"No reaction," Haru noted, "Kyo take the box."

Kyo rolled his eyes and reached out. The moment the cat's hands touched the box within the rat's grasp the box glowed.

Everyone inhaled sharply and released it slowly when Kyo pulled the box away from the rat.

It stopped glowing.

"Why does it only react to me?" Yuki's voice trembled just the slightest bit.

"Because you're the rat," Kyo ran his hands over the box, "You're the first one in the zodiac. You have to do something before the box can move on. I guess this means I'm going to have to see everyone in the zodiac."

"Hmm," Haru nodded, "And I'm next."

He beamed.

Kyo arched a brow.

Yuki paled a bit, "What do I have to do?"

End Chapter

AN: Thanks for your kind words and patience!


	20. Chapter Nineteen Open

Chapter Nineteen

They were all, too, successful.

The night before the fated meeting each of the children poisoned their siblings food.

Upon the break of the next day all the children had died, not of poisoning but of being brutally slain by their parent.

The family became jubilant upon the news, for surely, their God would punish such a terrible sinner. They could never have guessed what would have happened next.

Incensed, the God summoned all of the family before him-

"Haru!"

Hatsuharu glanced up with only the faintest line between his eyebrows to betray his annoyance, "Yes?"

Yuki didn't notice as he held up the story he was studying, "This one mentions the box!"

"It does?" Kyo leaned over and read over the rat's shoulder much to his annoyance.

Haru's eyes drifted back to the book.

Incensed, the God summoned all of the family before him and declared them all corrupt.

One member of each family group was chosen to suffer the wrath of a God. The most evil and corrupt member, the original sire of the thirteen was doomed to absorb all the tainted deeds of the chosen until his very soul rotted. The chosen were -

"Would you stop that," Yuki narrowed his eyes at the cat, "It's annoying."

Kyo jerked away from the prince offended.

"You're a piece of work, you know that," Kyo snatched up the book he had been reading.

Yuki narrowed his eyes.

"I was just mentioning the content to Haru in case he wanted to read this story later," Yuki announced, "The story states that the box housed the souls of the zodiac."

"The souls?" Kyo lifted a brow as he examined the box.

"Yes," Yuki frowned, "For the gift they had to part of their souls into the box."

"So to break the curse we have to put the gift back into the box?" Kyo fingered the clasp, "Should I open it?"

"You haven't opened it yet?" Yuki put his book down and leaned over.

Kyo shook his head as his hands moved over the box.

"Open it," the rat ordered as he leaned forward in order to get a better view.

The cat swallowed and his hand moved to the clasp.

Haru set his book down without another thought and watched his boyfriend intently. He had not pressured the cat in anyway to open the mysterious box but he could not deny his intense curiosity about it's contents.

Kyo flicked the clasp open and flipped open the lid.

Nothing happened.

Everyone let out a breath of relief. They didn't instantly die and that was a good thing.

"What's in it?" Haru was the first to speak.

"Nothing," Kyo frowned and then reached into the box to finger some ornate carving, "There's something written here."

Yuki leaned even farther to try to see past the cat.

Something passed across the cat's red eyes, "

His eyes cleared and then he blinked, "I wonder what it says."

Yuki and Haru exchanged glances and reached for the box at the same time.

"Hey!" Kyo managed to keep his hold on the box, "It's mine!"

"Kyo," Haru paused and then turned to write down what had been said before he forgot.

"You …" Yuki also paused, should he tell him? Maybe it was better he didn't know. After all, they really didn't know what they were dealing with and this all could turn out very badly.

"Did something happen?" Kyo demanded.

"Yes, we are one step closer to breaking the curse." Haru studied the words he had written, "That box definitely belongs to you."

_Rage spent, the God wept bitterly at having to be so cruel and gave up all his godlike attributes._

_The God became a man and then with his last once of power he became one with the father of the doomed children._

_Until the day when family acted like family, the family would be doomed and their God trapped in human flesh._

End Chapter

AN: Sorry fot the short chapter. Been working alot lately. Shrugs. The next update should be sooner. Michelle


	21. Chapter Twenty Hair

Chapter Twenty

The next days were full of research for the ox, cat, and rat.

It was quite the quandary, Haru tilted his head, he had found multiple ways to tear the soul from Yuki's body to place in the box but not without killing him and, since he was next, he was reluctant to experiment with the technique.

Yuki had also come to an impasse. He tossed the book to the side with disgust, why on earth would he need to summon a demon?

Kyo also chucked his book which earned a look from Haru.

"These books are under my name," the ox came very close to glaring at them.

"Then I guess you will be the one answers for the damage they acquire," Yuki surmised and tossed another book.

"And you'll be the one who gets in trouble," Kyo crumbled a page within the book much to Haru's horror.

"Knock it off, Kyo," Yuki sighed, "Don't actually damage the books."

"Don't tell me what to do," Kyo glared at him.

Yuki's brow lowered, "I'll do what I want."

Haru moved quickly and grabbed all the books in the vicinity, "This is the last time I research with you two."

Kyo rolled his eyes and immediately stopped fighting with Yuki, "Come on, Haru, don't be like that."

Haru said nothing as he quietly packed all his books into a bag.

"Haru," Kyo glared at the ox as he was ignored. He placed the box down and moved to the ox. He had taken to carrying the cursed box around for some reason, call it instinct or whatever.

Hatsuharu didn't answer as he tied the bag of books closed.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Kyo blocked the ox from leaving.

Yuki sighed, if the cat kept this up the idiot was going to bring out Black Haru.

"A curse."

All three zodiac members turned sharply at the sound of the unfamiliar voice to spot a small boy dressed completely in black. In his hands, he held the box curiously and then turned those inquisitive dark eyes onto them.

"A curse is sustained by this box," he eyed them, "Probably effecting select members of our family."

They stiffened with fear as the box was turned over in the boys hands.

"Generational," he concluded, "You seek to break it?"

"Why do you say that?" Yuki's smile was just a tad bit uncertain.

"'How to Curse Your Enemies'," he tilted his head as he read the title he could see from Haru's bag, "You already have a curse so why would you seek to cast one?"

The boy's eyes settled on Kyo for a long moment and then glanced at the rest of them.

"A sacrifice is required," his eyes lowered to the box, "Most complex of curses, so a piece of soul is probably required."

"How do you take a piece of soul with killing the body?" Haru asked and was immediately shushed.

"We want to know just for academic reasons," Yuki assured the boy as Kyo jumped the ox to cover his mouth.

The boy just stared at them.

"The curse is old, possibly ancient," he intoned solemnly, "The soul is merely a figure of speech. What you need is something of you that is eternal, like the soul, and place it within the box."

The breeze swept over them eerily.

"Megumi." The boys flinched and clutched their hearts as Hanajima Saki appeared out of nowhere and regarded them with interest, "What are you doing?"

"Talking," he responded simply, "Are you done with your visit, sister?"

"Yes, Tohru is quite well," her eyes landed on Yuki, "You have treated her very well."

"Um," Yuki felt sweat pool in the small of his back, "Thank you?"

"So these are the Sohmas," Megumi turned his dark eyes back on the boys, "How interesting."

"Yes," Hana turned to regard them as well, "Interesting."

Haru shrugged off Kyo and walked to the siblings.

They watched him approach.

He stopped a mere two feet away, closer than most would dare, and met their eyes evenly.

"Hatsuharu Sohma," Megumi stated suddenly.

If Haru was unnerved by the boy knowing his name when he hadn't introduced himself, he didn't show it. To the amazement of both the cat and rat, the ox spoke, "What part of the body is eternal?"

Hana's eyebrow lifted the slightest bit as she glanced to her brother who smiled eerily, "The hair."

"I see, uh huh, I get it," Haru nodded to himself.

"We must go now Megumi," Hana glanced over to the boys, "Farewell."

"See ya," Haru stuck his hands in his jeans and nodded.

Megumi returned the nod and drifted away with his sister.

"Okay, that was weird," Kyo shuddered, "Damn, Haru, does nothing phase you?"

"Not when there is something that needs to be done," he replied softly, more to himself than anyone else.

"What?"

"Nothing," Haru went to his bag and then glanced at his cousins, "Coming?"

Even Yuki frowned at him them, "Where?"

"To see if the hair works as a substitute for the soul," Haru remarked flippantly as he walked away.

The rat glanced at the cat, "And you date him?"

Kyo glared back, "Don't ask, alright. It just kinda happened."

Interest piqued, Yuki leaned forward, "What 'just kinda happened'?"

"I said DON'T ASK!" Kyo hissed at him and rushed ahead to join Haru.

Yuki smoothly joined them, sure that one day he would find out the entire story.

End Chapter

Sorry this isn't much of a update. I'm trying to get my rear in gear and get my stuff in order but it's harder to do than I thought, sigh. Next one will definitely be bigger. Michelle


	22. Chapter TwentyOne Drunk?

Chapter Twenty-One

The boys closed themselves up in Kyo's room.

"Why can't we do this in Yuki's room?" Kyo complained as Haru dropped onto his bed.

"I don't want you in my private space," Yuki replied as he sat primly at the cat's desk.

"Right," Haru nodded, "Only Tohru is allowed in his private spaces."

"Haru!!" Both Kyo and Yuki snapped.

When the ox just looked at them blandly they both rolled their eyes and returned to the topic at hand, "So how do we go about finding out if hair is eternal?"

Haru pulled out a pair of scissors out of nowhere. "We cut Yuki's hair and put it in the box."

"What?" Yuki covered his head protectively, "You're not cutting my hair."

"We shouldn't have to cut too much," Haru inched closer to the rat, "Just a lock."

Kyo frowned at the ox, "Where did you get those scissors?"

Haru paused and tilted his head, "A mystery."

"Don't you think we should do just a little more research before you start hacking off my hair?" Yuki leaned away from the looming scissors irritably.

"Hmm," Haru set the scissors on the desk and started digging through his bag of books. "It makes sense, to curse someone with voodoo you have to have a lock of hair."

Yuki winced and nodded, he had read that particular book as well.

Kyo sighed and sat on his bed, bored. He picked up a random book and started to page through it randomly.

"_But Matt!" He pulled away from the kiss, "We can't! Our families would never accept us!"_

"_Jack," the taller man pleaded, "I know to the rest of the world, we'll be freaks, but if you're with me then I can accept it. Can you?"_

"_I..." Jack trailed off uncertainly._

"_Don't answer me now," Matt ran his hands over the other man's face desperately, "Just... let me have tonight and you can decide tomorrow if it'll be more or if it's over."_

_Jack, unable to stand his pent up feelings of desire, slammed his lips against Matt's-_

Kyo turned a bright red and snapped the book closed. His eyes flicked to his cousins and he noted with relief that they were quietly arguing about a passage in a book and weren't paying him the slightest attention.

Slowly his heartbeat returned to normal as he twisted so the book in his hands was more obscure and unnoticeable as he slowly opened it once more. This must have been what Haru meant he said he was researching for their relationship. His curiosity peeked he started the book from the beginning though he had to wince at the cheesiness.

He smiled, Haru was reading cheesy romance novels, he never would have imagined the ox to be so inclined. He could just picture Haru in his Goth gear standing in the romance section trying to decide between one bodice ripper and another.

"Kyo?"

The cat snapped up and around at the sound of his name to find his cousins looking at him expectantly. He shoved the book under his pillow and sat up, "What?"

Yuki sighed quietly, "We've worked out a possible ... ritual if you will."

Haru held out the cat's box, "You need to give this to Yuki and open it. Then Yuki will lean over and you'll cut a lock of his hair."

"A single lock," Yuki narrowed his eyes at him, "It should land into the box. We should know if it worked if the box stops glowing. In theory."

Kyo blinked, "You guys think it'll work?"

"There's only one way to find out," Haru held the box a little higher.

The cat took it and faced his rival in all things, "You have to be willing. You have to accept me as your equal or this isn't going to work."

A chill went up his spine, he had no idea where those words had come from and he was just surprised as everyone else... but he knew it was true. He didn't know how he knew but he knew and he needed Yuki to know.

Something shifted in the rat's eyes and he moved his head as if to shake it but stopped. He turned his head and was quiet for a long moment.

Haru and Kyo watched him struggle without comment, censure, or disappointment. Kyo was oddly serene as he held the box and, when Yuki lifted his head to met his eyes, he offered him the box.

Yuki took it and it glowed brightly.

Kyo exhaled and opened the box only to start a bit when Yuki started to glow as well.

"Do it before I lose my nerve," the rat lowered his head and offered his hair.

Kyo took the scissors and snipped a bit of his hair.

It landed in the box.

The box snapped shut and Yuki arched his back in sudden agony as the glow was ripped away from him into the box.

He dropped to his knees panting and set the box down carefully on the floor.

"Yuki?" Haru was on his knees and placed a hand on his back.

A weak chuckle was his answer and Yuki shook his head, "You had better hurry, Kyo, Akito must have felt that."

Kyo offered the rat his hand to help him to his feet and, to his great surprise, Yuki took it. "Are you ok?"

Yuki smiled a bit whimsically, "I'm ... fine."

Haru tilted his head and studied the rat before turning to Kyo with the box in hand.

"Me, next."

He lifted it.

Kyo balked and shook his head, "No."

Yuki laid a calming hand on his shoulder, "It only hurts for a second."

"But-" Kyo protested.

"Kyo," Haru held the box, "Please."

He took the box.

The next one was quick if not exactly painless and then Haru smiled the same smile as Yuki.

"It's like being drunk."

Yuki nodded.

Kyo eyed the both of them critically, "And how would you know?"

Haru smiled again and turned to the rat, "A virgin."

Yuki nodded again.

Red eyes narrowed dangerously, "Fuck you."

"Kyo," Haru chuckled breathlessly, "I didn't know you were an exhibitionist."

Yuki shook his head and tried to suppress his laughter, "He's going to hit you."

"I know."

"And you deserve it."

"Mmm."

"Shut up," Kyo arched a brow at them and sighed. He had deemed them unsafe to leave his room until they were acting normal but if they kept this up much longer then he was going to toss them out regardless.

"Kyo, come enjoy the afterglow with us."

With a long-suffering sigh, he slid down the wall to sit on the floor with them and was immediately cuddled by Hatsuharu. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and put his monotone head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Kyo, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad," he countered and slowly relaxed in the other boy's grip.

"One step closer to setting you free," the ox leaned on him comfortably.

"Yeah."

"I going to see Tohru," Yuki announced and moved to get to his feet.

"Are you back to normal?" Kyo studied him concerned.

"I'm fine," Yuki gave him his trademarked superior look, "I have never felt better."

Haru's fingers played with Kyo's hair, "Let him go."

Kyo reluctantly sat back and watched his rival leave with an unnatural bounce to his step.

Haru's breathing deepened and Kyo sighed as the ox slept on him.

"I guess we're going to sleep together tonight," he told his sleeping boyfriend. He eased the taller boy down so he was laying down comfortably.

The ox's pale fingers were hooked into his shirt.

He couldn't want to disturb the ox any more than he had so he stretched to retrieve the book and then laid down next to him to read.

He had some researching of his own to do.

End Chapter

AN: BWAHAHAHA! I'm back and ready to roll! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo A Surprise?

****

AN: Sorry about the long wait! Minor spoiler!

Chapter Twenty-Two

Akito jerked and raised a hand to her chest to feel the rapid beat of her heart. Strangely out of breath, the head of the Sohma family opened her mouth to call for Kureno when she was hit again.

Her entire body shook and she opened her mouth calling soundlessly for help.

Something was wrong, sweat beaded her forehead as the pain subsided, a weight she hadn't even realized existed had increased on her chest. She couldn't breathe.

Why?

Her eyes fluttered as the burden shifted into a more bearable position. She placed a palm flat on the floor and weakly pushed herself up into a seated position.

Why would the curse increase it's price?

She shoved her sweat soaked bangs out of her eyes.

Unless…

"No," she wheezed with disbelief as her mouth twisted into a snarl, "NO!!"

Kureno glanced up and allowed himself a brief smile before running to aid his temporary god.

"So Kisa is next and then Momiji," Yuki smiled at the couple the next day. He was openly holding hands with Tohru and kissed her hand on impulse.

She blushed.

"Try not to be too rough with Kisa, Kyo, she's a bit more delicate than us," Haru intoned.

"Like I can control it," Kyo snapped.

"Have you tried?" He inquired innocently and earned a hit. He merely smiled in response. He had been pleasantly surprised to wake up to find the cat in his arms sleeping peacefully.

Kyo snorted and turned away to see Yuki having a pleasant conversation with Tohru. He turned away to face forward.

Haru placed a hand on his shoulder and pressed his lips to the startled cat's cheek. His lashes touched his cheek as they closed on contact.

The ox went to pull away when Kyo grabbed the front of his shirt.

Red eyes darted to the occupied couple and then to his complacent partner.

His gray eyes were calm and patient, if a bit curious.

"Follow me home today, Haru," he licked the other's lips.

Haru blinked and continued to walk though he radiated curiosity and confusion.

Kyo smirked to himself, it was a rare occasion when he got to confuse the ox and he liked it.

Yuki and Tohru averted their eyes at the last moment though both peeked at the boys from the corner of their eyes.

The two boys were oblivious to them, lost in their own world.

"Kureno," Akito grasped at the older man's shirt desperately, "Summon the zodiac. They must come to me at once."

"Akito," the rooster wrapped his arms around her waist, "What is the matter?"

"I need them," she gripped his hair and pulled painfully, "Summon them to me."

"Of course, Akito," Kureno released her and gently disengaged her hand from his hair.

"NO! Don't leave me!" Akito grabbed at him.

Kureno closed his eyes, "I cannot summon them if you do not let me go."

"Please…" Akito whimpered, "I…"

"I will stay," Kureno sat and didn't flinch as his god climbed into his lap, "I will stay as long as you need me to."

Akito's hands curled into his shirt and held on desperately.

Haru picked up Kisa and placed her on his hip, despite Hiro's protests and her growth spurt.

"Haru?" Golden eyes blinked at him.

Gray eyes studied her in return as he noted she didn't transform at the contact. The curse was weakened but not quite broken. Interesting.

He walked away with her in tow.

"Haru! You dumb ox! Just what do you think you're doing? Kidnapping is a crime!" Hiro followed angrily.

"Hiro," Kisa admonished gently and then turned to her cousin, "Where are we going?"

"Sensei's," Haru answered and then smiled the smile he only ever showed her, "You'll see."

Kisa nodded, trustingly and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Kisa!" Hiro came very close to whining, "Don't just do anything he says!"

Momiji tilted his head curiously, "Why is Kisa and Hiro here? I thought you said you had a surprise for me?"

Yuki just smiled and patted the rabbit's shoulder.

"Just wait for it."

Momiji smiled and then bounced over to the tiger, "Kisa, I haven't seen you for awhile. How are you? How have you been?"

Kisa returned the gesture, "I've been well and you?"

"I've been great! Just great!" He replied and then turned jubilantly to Hiro, "How are you?"

"I'd be better if I knew what this farce was all about," Hiro crossed his arms, "I mean, what are they playing at? They say, they have a surprise for you, and then they say, nothing at all to Kisa except come to Shigure's, and now, we're standing in the cat's room. It sounds like a bunch of nonsense to me."

"So you're mad that they didn't say they wanted you to come as well," Momiji nodded to himself and ignored Hiro as he objected loudly.

Kisa giggled as Haru tilted his head at her.

Yuki just sighed.

Kyo walked into the room and his red eyes widened a bit at how crowded it was in his room.

"Pray, enlighten us, low one," Hiro's sarcastic voice rang out, "What surprise do you have for us?"

Yuki and Haru glared at the sheep who returned it unrepentantly.

"Okay," Kyo arched a brow, "Let's start by everyone leaving my room except Kisa."

Everyone immediately protested except for Kisa who was more curious than anything.

Haru sighed and was the first one out. Followed by an extremely reluctant Hiro who was dragged out by the back of his shirt by the aforementioned ox. Yuki took Momiji in hand with the promise that the rabbit would be next.

Kyo shut the door and released a breath of relief.

"Kyo?"

He turned almost reluctantly towards her soft voice.

"What's going on?"

The cat was silent as he sat next to her on the bed and dragged out the box, "Kisa."

"Yes?"

"How do you see me?"

"You're Kyo." She responded simply.

"I'm also the cat," Kyo glanced at her from the corner of his eye, "Do you look down on me?"

Slightly alarmed, she shook her head silently.

"Then this won't be too hard," Kyo lifted the box, "This box is going to start glowing when I hand it to you. I have to cut a little bit of your hair and, from what I understand, if you do believe we are equals then . . . It should remove the curse."

Her eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yeah, I think," Kyo offered her the box and then pulled it away, "It might hurt a bit."

She just smiled and held out her hands.

He gave her the box.

"What are they doing in there?" Hiro grumbled, "Doesn't he know how highly inappropriate it is for a guy of his age to be secluded in a room with a girl of her age."

"You make it sound as though something perverted is going on," Momiji noted with a grin, "Maybe you don't trust Kisa as much as you should."

"What do you know, you stupid rabbit?!" Hiro blew up.

"Hiro, please keep the theatrics to a minimum," Yuki rubbed his forehead.

"Theatrics?!"

Haru patted the sheep's head, "He wouldn't be interested in her, anyway."

Hiro pulled away from them with a glare and fixed his hair.

Before he could open his mouth for another scathing reply the door opened to find a winsome Kisa.

"Momiji," Kyo jerked his head toward the room and disappeared behind the door.

"Oh, my turn!" The rabbit scrambled towards the door and was gone.

"Kisa?" Hiro took her arm when she swayed dangerously.

"I'm fine," she pressed a kiss to his cheek, "You have awhile to wait though." She turned to Haru and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Kisa," he smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to cheek.

"What is going on here?!" Hiro was very put out and deflated when she just laughed.

"Come on, Hiro," she pulled on his hand, "Let's get out of here."

He was about to protest when she grinned charmingly at him.

Haru placed a restraining hand on Hiro's arm, "Young love should not go unsupervised."

A furious blush painted Hiro's cheeks but was thankfully cut off by Yuki, "Kisa, Tohru would like to know if you could help her in the kitchen."

"Sissy?" Kisa beamed and raced for the kitchen.

Hiro sent them dark look and followed.

The door opened and a harassed looking Kyo stepped out, "Get him out of my room."

"That was fast," Yuki remarked as he stepped into the room.

"Hn," Haru agreed.

Momiji was laid out on the floor with a blank expression.

"What happened?" Yuki checked the younger boy's temperature.

Kyo shrugged.

Haru leaned over and snapped his fingers in front of the other boy's face.

Momiji snapped awake with a joyous cry and launched himself at Kyo.

Kyo flinched and reflexively batted the other boy away.

Undaunted, Momiji wrapped his arms around the cat and squeezed. "You were always my favorite." He dashed from the room with Tohru's name on his lips.

"Well, that was interesting," Yuki quipped, "I think I better find Tohru before Momiji becomes her new boyfriend."

The door closed softly.

Haru approached the other boy quietly and waited.

"What?" The cat was defensive.

"You said to follow you home," was his simple reply.

Kyo frowned and then nodded to himself.

The ox deflated a bit and moved away to sit on the bed. He let his frame fall onto the bed and let his eyes drift close. If Kyo wanted him for something then he could wait until Kyo was ready.

He felt a weight settle onto the bed next to him. The mattress dipped as the cat moved about on the bed and he paid it no mind.

He didn't open his eyes until a hand cupped his cheek and soft lips covered his own.

Haru opened his eyes long enough to confirm that, yes, Kyo was kissing him, and then shut his eyes to enjoy the moment.

Kyo placed his hands on the other boy's chest for leverage and then slowly slid them down his chest, undoing buttons as he went.

A slight crease appeared on the ox's forehead but went unnoticed as his hands pulled the cat closer.

Kyo had a frown himself as he concentrated on his hands as they explored Haru's now exposed chest.

Haru returned the favor as they ran up and down Kyo's back in a slow caress.

"What are you doing?"

The question caught the cat by surprise and he frowned at the other boy, "What you wanted."

He went in for another kiss and was stopped by a hand over his mouth.

"This isn't what I want."

Kyo rolled his eyes and pulled away, "So you get pissy 'cause I don't kiss you and you get picky when I do."

Haru sighed and sat up, "I want you to want to kiss me."

"If I didn't want to kiss you then I wouldn't, stupid," Kyo got to his feet.

The ox was on his feet too, "The heavens would rue the day they forced you to do anything."

Kyo glanced at him and was caught in a kiss.

"Forgive me, you caught me off guard," Haru kissed him one last time, "I'll be prepared tomorrow."

He hummed and headed out the door.

"Wait! Haru! I didn't mean-!" Kyo ran after him.

End Chapter


End file.
